Between the Lines
by Rebel Vale
Summary: When Hermione writes Harry Potter's biography she finds herself accused of an overly sympathetic bias towards Malfoy. Her response is that her account is merely the truth as she sees it but there is another truth, one that lies between the line of her account.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

 **The premise of this story is that the events described _could_ have happened between the lines of J.K Rowling's work. Story ignores J.K.R's epilogue.**

 **Thank you all so very much for your lovely reviews and encouragement to write a sequel- have an idea for the sequel so watch this space.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

Diagon Alley 2008

Flourish & Blotts was crowded with VIP guests for the launch of Harry Potter's biography. For years Harry had resisted all attempts to tell his story but finally, after a number of unofficial biographies got the story badly wrong, he agreed to an official biography but only if he could choose the biographer. Of course he had turned to his longtime friend Hermione Granger to write about his life. She had been reluctant at first but in the end she conceded that it was an opportunity to set the record straight and she agreed to the challenge of writing Harry's official account of the events that lead to the defeat of Voldemort.

Now here Hermione was, 12 months later, anxiously awaiting for Flourish & Blotts to open their doors to the wizarding public. The books were plied high Harry's charming and charismatic face stared from the cover. Hermione marvelled at her name embossed across the dust cover. A book signing seemed all too pretentious, it reminded her of the book signing she had attended when she was at Hogwarts. She was still a little embarrassed by the crush she had developed on Lockhart. As she reminisced she drifted through the book shelves meeting and greeting the patrons a glass of fire-whiskey in hand. She turned the corner into the magical creatures section to find the back of a very distinctive platinum blond head. She had not seen him in almost a decade he had become something of a recluse after his wife died. She wondered what had brought him here today after all those years of solitude?

Hermione was suddenly hit by a wave of anxiety, all that had gone between them suddenly flooding back. He was the boy who had been her childhood bully, the boy she shouldn't ever have loved. Her mouth became dry, she was about to turn and flee when he suddenly sensed her presence.

Turning he leaned against the shelves blocking her only route of escape.

"Hermione" he began in greeting. Somehow she had not expected him to call her by her given name.

"Draco" she acknowledged "it's been a long time. What has brought you out of hiding?"

"I wanted to thank you." He said earnestly.

"What for?" she asked genuinely puzzled.

" So many things" he sighed "but specifically this." He held up his advance copy of Harry's biography.

Hermione still looked on puzzled so he sought to explain;

"I wasn't expecting such a sympathetic portrayal of my family or myself."

"I only told the truth." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Did you?" he questioned "I detect much that is missing between the lines."

"I told the public what they needed to know."

"And what was it they needed to know that they didn't know already?" he enquired "the story is after all well known."

"Is it?" she questioned.

"Well certainly there have been many attempts to tell it."

"I wanted them to know that you are a better man than they think." She blurted out before she could stop herself.

Draco looked stunned. Whatever it had been that he expected her to say it was not that.

"Why?" was his simple one-line response.

Draco never got his reply as at that moment Harry Potter came looking for Hermione.

"Hermione, we are ready to start." He said urgently "Malfoy" he acknowledged the tall blond man.

"Potter" was the polite reply.

Hermione began to walk away but as an afterthought she turned around to her erstwhile enemy.

"It's lovely to see you again Draco, don't be a stranger."

"Don't be a stranger?" Harry questioned as they walked away "what was that all about?" Harry asked his eyebrows in his hairline.

"I was just being polite." Hermione stated somewhat defensively. _If you only knew Harry_. She said to herself _but I never dared to tell you_.

By the time she reached the front of the store, the queue for the authors signing was out the door. It seemed that Harry's fame and her reputation had caused something of sensation not to mention the media storm. A scrummage of reporters fought with patrons to be near the front.

"Hermione are you concerned about how your account of events will be received?" asked a reporter from the 'Quibbler'.

Everyone stilled in anticipation of her response. As she paused to select her words carefully she caught sight of him standing near the back of the store. Draco was watching her carefully his mercurial grey eyes alive with emotion.

"No I am not concerned. I was there, what I describe is quite simply the truth as I saw it."

"Miss Granger" another reporter screamed "do you think your portrayal of the Malfoys is a little too generous?"

"No." she stated very simply.

"Did Mr. Malfoy pay you to write this more sympathetic account? Why have you waited so long to tell your side of the story Miss Granger?" It was Rita Skeeter, of course only she would have to come up with something that made Hermione look like a villain.

Before she could answer and to everyone's surprise Draco spoke up.

"I can assure you Ms. Seeker that Miss Granger has never owed me anything."

At that point the impromptu press conference was broken up.

"Ladies and Gentleman of the press that will be all thank you. If you could make way for our wonderful customers." The General Manager of the store requested.

And so the book signing began. After an hour and 45 minutes of polite conversation and with an aching wrist Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as it looked as if the crowd was finally thinning out.

"I think you missed something Miss Granger." She heard a characteristic drawl say as he held out a book for her to sign.

"Really and what was that?" She enquired.

He leaned forward so that no one else could hear. "That you were the girl I wanted and could never have."

She could feel herself blushing at the same time biting her lip to try and hold back tears that had suddenly welled behind her lashes.

"Don't" she whispered.

He remained silent, regret hung heavily between them.

"Huh, hum" the sound came from the witch impatiently waiting behind him.

"Who would you like the dedication to Mr Malfoy?"

"The book is for me" he stated simply.

 _What should she write?_ she wondered, she wanted him to know that she had not forgotten the unspoken tale that lay between the lines. Things that he would infer because he knew where to look.

With a quick flourish she wrote before she could over think it.

 _To the boy I should never have dared to love,_

' _Never' is a very long time._

 _With love_

 _Hermione._

She slammed the book closed and returned it to him before the ink was properly dry and before he could read it. His fingers brushed her hand as he took the tome from her. Inside Hermione wanted to scream ' _don't go, don't leave me, not this time.'_

With a slight bow of his head "Miss Granger" he bid her goodbye.

Hermione's eyes lingered on him as he walked away willing him to look back. He didn't. She knew he hadn't intended to but he had opened old wounds that later she would relive. With all the regret and longing that she still felt even years later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: Dance with me?**

December 1994

Hermione had argued with Ron. It wasn't the first time they'd argued. She doubted it would be the last but it had ruined her evening. Frustration and rage bubbling up inside her she had stormed out of the Great Hall towards the doors of the castle. She had so wanted Ron to ask her to the ball but in the end he hadn't and she had consented to go with Viktor Krum.

As she reached the doors she burst into tears. "Hermione Granger don't be a fool" she berated herself. Unbeknown to her she was being watched from the shadows.

Draco had wanted a little air. He needed to clear his head, he'd had a little too much to drink and he disliked the feeling of being out of control that this gave him. It was as he came back inside that he saw her, vulnerable her guard down and crying.

He couldn't bear to see a women cry. Not even Granger, who, he had had to admit, looked magnificent this evening. She had shocked him. He wouldn't have believed she could look so beautiful. She had arrived on the arm of the Durmstrang champion Krum. At first he hadn't recognised the petite girl in the blue robes, then he had been stunned as he realised it was Granger. She had looked different somehow, she had done something with her hair and she carried herself with more grace than he had never seen. He hadn't even realised he had been gaping at her until Parkinson had elbowed him in the ribs in annoyance. May be it was the fire whiskey inside him but he decided to tell her she was beautiful. May be then she wouldn't cry.

"You're too beautiful to cry."

He could see the disbelief in her eyes. Unaccountably he had wanted to show her that he meant it, to prove that he was in fact a gentlemen.

"Dance with me?" he asked, he knew she would never agree so he snatched her hand and pulled her towards him. Before she had chance to object they were swirling across the floor. His hand resting on her waist. _Merlin she smells sweet_ he thought to himself. To Draco's surprise she danced beautifully with a grace he would never have suspected she possessed. As they whirled and swirled across the flagstones of the ancient castle a smile began to spread across her face. Then she began to giggle and she pleaded for him to stop.

"Stop Malfoy" she laughed delightfully "I'm getting dizzy" he had just smiled at her and spun her around again. Even though she was clearly becoming giddy he carried on a little longer until she had begged for him to stop. Her mouth looked so soft then, so fulsome like the petals of a newly opened rose. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. He didn't want her to catch her breath he liked that she was disoriented and he didn't want her to recover. He had no idea what possessed him but he leaned forward and planted a delicate kiss on her lips.

It was a sweet chaste kiss. Hermione couldn't believe he was capable of such tenderness. It only lasted a moment and then for the longest time afterwards they stood starring, still held in each other's arms. Their eyes locked and time seemed to stand still neither seemed willing to speak or even blink.

It was at this point that Professor McGonagall rounded the corner. She was apparently about to tell the blond boy to put down the brunette he held tenderly in his arms when her jaw dropped with the realisation of who the pair were.

Minerva McGonagall gave a stern look of disapproval to her favourite pupil but before she could say anything Hermione fled the scene in shame. Left stranded in the middle of the floor, Draco Malfoy slowly recovered himself, giving his transfiguration professor a cocky look.

"Mr Malfoy"

That was all the ageing witch said and she walked on leaving the Malfoy heir alone and puzzled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

 **There are some big time gaps in this story to begin with reflecting limited interactions between the central characters at the start, but it's a slow burn and as things hot up the interactions happen more closely together.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Fallen Angel**

September 1995

Professor McGonagall read out the list of research partners for the term:

"Hermione Malfoy"

Sniggers ran around the room. McGonagall corrected herself.

"Hermione **and** Mr Malfoy" the ageing professor continued unabashed.

 _Damn it._ Hermione thought, _there is no way that Malfoy will do any of the work on this._

Hermione headed off towards the library as soon as lesson was over, knowing she would have a lot to do if she wished to maintain her grades. As she reached the end of the second floor corridor a hand grasped her shoulder and roughly pulled her back.

"Hey! Granger where do you think you're going?" " _MALFOY"_ she inwardly cursed as she heard his voice.

"Library" she spat out at him.

"Well I better come with you then study partner" he emphasised the last words with a musical lilt.

"Look Malfoy, I don't want your help" she told him and began to walk away but he hadn't finished with her.

"Well I don't want my grades ruined by you Mudblood"

"I beg your pardon- your grades ruined." She stated in disbelief "Since when have you cared"? She continued hands on her hips and an indignant expression on her face. "Daddy's on the board of governors isn't he? I'm sure he will buy you top grades, some of us have to work for them" she turned to leave but he grabbed her sleeve.

"I will have you know" his pride clearly smarting "that my grades have not been bought."

She raised an eyebrow an indication of incredulity.

 _What was it about her that she could make him loose his cool so readily?_ Malfoy wondered.

"Well prove it, Malfoy" she challenged "I doubt you even know how to lift a quill."

He was provoked into accepting her challenge.

"Ok Granger, I'ill prove it. If we don't get outstanding I'll be your house elf for the day."

"I look forward to it" came the quick retort "I'm almost tempted to fail!"

She turned on her heels and continued towards the library. Still feeling tempted to leave him to it so he would lose the bet.

She arrived at her usual seat in the library surprised to see that Malfoy had in fact followed her. He was actually serious. He sat down in front of her, stretching out his long legs under the table then leaning forward to rest his chin upon his fists.

"Well then" he drawled "where shall we begin?"

She huffed and ignoring him got up to walk towards the library stacks, again he followed.

The stacks were narrow and dark and Hermione felt uncomfortable with him in the confined space. She had never been alone with him before except for a very few confusing minutes around the time of the Yule ball. She had successfully avoided being alone with him since. If she was honest with herself, despite the fact that she gave as good as she got, she was actually a little afraid of him. Not afraid of his wit neither was she afraid he might be violent to her since he seemed to have some sick code of hono _ur. Maybe verbal bullying was fine but physical bullying was not? She thought._ What she was afraid of was his physical presence, being close to him terrified her.

Deep in thought she reached up to select a book from the sixth shelf, it was almost out of reach.

Malfoy had never realised how petite she actual was and he decided to help her, as he did so their hands touched, there was something like a static shock as magic buzzed between them.

Hermione drew away so quickly that she knocked into the stack behind causing the books to cascade down from above hitting Draco on the head. He was poleaxed, a slight wound to his scalp causing blood to thread through his ice blond hair. Hermione looked on in horror at her now unconscious study partner. She leaned forward to check he was still breathing and was momentarily relieved to find that he was still alive. As he lay there she mused that he looked different. Unconsciousness robbed the blond boy of his trademark Malfoy sneer. She had never thought much about what Malfoy really looked like. In her mind he was an evil twisted little git and her mind twisted the reality of his features to sharp points that made him a grotesque gargoyle but as she looked at him now he looked like a fallen angel. She suspected that was who he truly was. Someone, when conscious, robbed of their beauty because their soul was twisted and cold.

Without the sneer he was very striking. The paper white skin in stark contrast to his brows and the dark lashes that sat above his fine check bones. There was a slight shadow across his jaw, a slight masculine roughness without which he might have appeared feminine. The blood contrasted starkly as it rolled down his face and pooled between his lips, she was reminded suddenly of the dark sensuality of a fictional vampire.

She took out her wand to try to heal the gash and stem the blood that was streaming down his face. As she leaned forward his eyes began to flicker, slowly he was regaining consciousness.

"Hermione?" he questioned. _When had he ever called her that?_

"I thought you'd left me" _What_? She puzzled. "Why did you run away from me?" he wasn't making any sense she needed to get him to the infirmary.

"Why can't I touch you? Why can't I have you?" he was asking her an unbelievable sadness in his voice.

People were beginning to stare as they moved toward the library exit. She knew that he wouldn't want people to see him like this, for some reason she wanted to protect him, he was clearly concussed. He had no idea where he was, who he was with and his words were most un-Malfoy like.

She had to half drag, half carry him out of the library.

"Look at me Hermione" he demanded.

"I need you" he continued incoherently.

"Dance with me again" he went on with desperate urgency.

"Don't you know I love you?"

 _Oh Merlin, he really had lost it!_

With a lot of effort and a little levitation Hermione managed to get him to the infirmary but not before he had attempted to snog her twice.

"Madam Pomfrey" she called a palpable sense of urgency in her call. As the older witch appeared she explained what had happened.

As she was explaining, Malfoy had another of his outbursts.

"Don't you hear me Hermione, I love you."

Madam Pomfrey's brows knit together.

"Wow! That must be some bump" a hint of amusement in her tone "leave him with me"

"No" he became suddenly agitated as Hermione made to leave "don't leave me" he said grasping for her hand.

"Perhaps you could stay a moment longer while I give Mr Malfoy something to make him feel more like himself."

Resigned to the delay Hermione sat down next to him, her hand still firmly caged in his. Madam Pomfrey administered a potion which she said would induce a deep sleep and allow his brain time to heal. He began to drift off to sleep.

"Don't worry he will soon be back to himself" Madam Pomfrey assured her with a wry grin.

"What's the matter with him?" Hermione asked the older women, a hint of concern in her voice.

"Oh, he'll be fine" the nurse reassured her before continuing "what you were witnessing was part of his subconscious mind surfacing."

"But…" Hermione didn't continue out loud. _He was declaring undying love to me_ she thought. She felt his hand relax and release the death like grip on her hand. She got up slowly to leave but she couldn't resist another look at his calm relaxed face, again the face of the fallen angel. She remaindered herself sternly as she left that fallen angels were at once both beautiful and terrible.

That night Hermione Granger dreamt of fallen angels and they all had the face of Malfoy.

* * *

After the library incident Hermione was very troubled, she found it hard to concentrate even in class.

Twice now Malfoy had shown her a side to his character that she would never have known existed. If she understood Madam Pomfrey correctly in his subconscious mind Draco Malfoy was in love with her. _No_ , that was just insane she told herself and yet he had kissed her before when he had been a little out of control.

 _How many layers of locks did it take to bind his feelings in ice?_ She wondered. Normally he showed nothing of love, or kindness, or happiness. He seemed entirely desolate as if he had never known love. Hermione wondered if his parents loved each other. She wondered if they even loved him? Only once had she seen a flame of life in those steel grey eyes. She had never seen him laugh, never seen him smile. How did a person become so cold?

Two days after his release from the infirmary Draco pulled Hermione into a deserted classroom. He had his hand across her mouth so she bit it expecting him to scream in pain and let go. Whilst he grimaced his steely self-control would not allow him to cry out even though she could taste the iron of his blood in her mouth.

"Promise not to scream" he growled. She nodded her assent and so he released her bringing a crisp white handkerchief from his pocket to wrap around his hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Sorry?"

"In the library" he clarified.

"Oh, you banged your head" she recalled in a matter of fact manner.

"I'd worked that much out" he sneered.

"Hmm" she thought for a moment about how to respond, _may as well tell the truth_ she decided.

"Well you declared your true feelings for me" for a moment he relaxed seemingly satisfied by this and then she saw the doubt pass across his eyes.

"What did I say?" he demanded. He clearly didn't remember anything. Here was her chance to have a little fun at Malfoy's expense.

"You said you loved me" she said with a little minx like smirk.

"In your dreams" he scoffed.

"No Malfoy, they were your dreams" she laughed.

With that she turned to go leaving Malfoy gaping like a goldfish.

She walked back to her common room with a little spring in her step.

"Hermione 1 Malfoy 0" she chuckled to herself. She would worry about his revenge tomorrow.

Draco would have his revenge, but he would bide his time. For now he licked his wounds, reapplied his calm composure and continued with his day. He would find her weakness no matter what it took.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Signs of weakness**

July 1996

July was incredibly hot that year and as Draco returned to the castle after quidditch practice he had felt uncomfortably warm. Usually he was incredibly well turned out but today he was too hot and bothered. Irritated by the heat he pulled his quidditch jumper over his head and slung it across his shoulders allowing some air to his overheated torso.

As he walked along the second floor corridor heading toward his common room he spotted a familiar bushy haired girl a little ahead of him. She was clearly feeling the heat too as, unaware of his presence, she had stopped to take off her school robes leaving her in just a plain white shirt which gave a glimpse of a plain white bra beneath. Draco scoffed to himself that she had about as much sex appeal as an erumpent. As he continued to watch she began to twist her hair up away from the back of her neck. Draco watched as she bared the nape of her neck which was rosy pink from the heat.

 _Time for a little sport with Granger_ he thought. He got as close as he dared silencing his foot fall until he was a mere meter from her back before he spoke.

"If you want to take anymore clothes off, Granger, perhaps you could do it somewhere where you won't make me feel sick".

He knew he was lying. Granger's petite form was actually quite alluring, but he couldn't ever bring himself to acknowledge that.

"Malfoy" she spun around immediately alarmed, but as she focused on him her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

Draco had forgotten about his state of semi-undress, but he was undaunted by this, she however seemed even more uncomfortable around him than usual. Time to make her squirm he decided.

"Like what you see Granger?" he questioned expecting some witty repartee but her wit seemed to have failed her. There was something about the look in her eye, something timid and frightened. He took a step towards her closing the distance between them to less than an arm's length. If he had wanted to he could have grabbed her now.

He realised she was very uncomfortable. The normally feisty Granger appeared intimidated by his physical presence. He guessed she hadn't much experience of men, _this could be interesting_ he thought. Prowling like a white wolf he edged a little closer, then a little closer still. She took a step back, so he took another step closer closing the distance. Again she stepped back but her back hit the stone wall behind her. He had her trapped. He smirked and moved closer still. He could feel her heavy breath on his skin.

Instinctively she raised her hand to push him away but suddenly realised that to do so she would have to place her hands on his bare chest. She went to draw her hands away just as he moved a little closer still. The narrowing of the gap caused her finger tips to graze the skin on his abdomen. Her fingers stopped as if frozen to the surface. She was barely touching him the surface area of skin touching skin was mere millimetres. He had expected her to whip away her hand as if scolded, but she didn't for the longest moment she just held her hand there as if she were transfixed by the contrast in the tones of their skins. He held his breath, there was barely a hair's breadth of contact between them, she was biting her lower lip now, and her eyelids lowered, eyes barely visible through long thick lashes. Fleetingly she dragged her hand down towards his waistband. The touch was feather light but it stirred something inside him he hadn't expected and he shivered.

"Oh, Merlin" she signed but then she snapped out of her reverie and moved to snatch her hand away, but he was too quick and caught her wrists before she could get away. He pinned her back against the wall. Now they were touching, properly touching, he could smell her hair, her skin, she smelt of jasmine, he inhaled deeply. His heart was pounding and so was hers. He could feel her breath on his skin; he could feel her breathing become faster. Was this fear or something else? Draco suddenly realised all the insults he had thrown at her were nothing, they had bounced off her shield of wit, but physical intimacy actually terrified her.

Knowing this he pressed the advantaged he bent to kiss her gently behind her right ear, the kiss was barely a whisper but she went rigid. Before he drew away he whispered "I have you now Ganger, this is your weakness."

He kissed her bruisingly on the lips then pushed her with slightly more force than necessary into the wall before he marched off down the corridor. The whole incident hadn't lasted more than a minute but curiously Draco had found it quite pleasurable up to the point when he realised she had not kissed him back.

* * *

What had been a mildly pleasurable experience for Malfoy had traumatised Hermione Granger. She relived the events of earlier that day over and over in her mind to try to make sense of it and calm her nerves. He had startled her, she had just been about to berate him for nearly giving her a heart attack when she noticed something different about him.

His hair had been ruffled, falling softly into his eyes but what had really taken her by surprize, was his skin, the vast expanse of it, so pale, so smooth but stretch finely over the well-defined muscle and ridged across his stomach. It had been breath taking.

 _Wow_ she thought to herself when had that happened?

He'd seemed to have read her mind.

"Like what you see Granger?" he had asked with that characteristic smirk on his face. _Cocky bastard_ she'd thought, but then she had realised he was in her personal space, too close, she had been able to see the sheen of moisture across his chest and at his throat. She had stepped away from him but he had only followed. He'd trapped her against the wall and she had wanted to push him away but then she was afraid to touch him, afraid it might sting. Then her fingers had caught his skin. She had not meant to touch him, his warmth on her finger tips was electrifying, she had frozen her breath caught in her throat. Fascinated by the feel of him her fingers had ghosted down his skin.

"Oh Merlin" she had thought it out loud he must have heard her. The shock of what she was doing suddenly hit her and she had moved to pull away but he wouldn't let her. Before she could escape his seekers reflexes had allowed him to catch her wrist and then he'd pushed her back into the wall. She had felt his warm breath on her neck, and then she had sensed the spectre of a kiss brush behind her ear before he had whispered, his voice low and guttural;

"I have you now Granger, this is your weakness."

She had been terrified and then he had kissed her full force on the lips. She hadn't been able to breathe but before she had time to think about it, before she had chance to struggle or push him away he was gone, striding off down the corridor.

Had he looked back he would have seen her standing there, her fingertips on the lips he had just kissed a moment before looking completely and utterly lost and bewildered.

What confused her most was this time he was not drunk, this time he was not concussed, this time he had made a conscious decision to kiss her. She didn't understand why and she didn't understand why she had been disappointed when he had pulled away.

The whole kissing incident had last minutes but the aftershock lasted for hours and would have serious repercussions for the two young people involved.

* * *

For weeks afterwards Hermione was unable to concentrate in the lessons where he was present. Her mind wouldn't focus. In potions, that day he was sat in front of her, she found herself mentally examining the back of his neck. The short white gold hairs at his nape, the line of his jaw as it dipped away from his ear. The slight spot of blood at his jaw line where he must have nicked his face whilst shaving. Somehow Draco had sensed her eyes burning the back of his neck and he turned round, a smirk on his face that seemed to say " I knew you liked what you saw."

"Miss Granger, whilst I'm sure Mr Malfoy is fascinating…" Snape drawled

Hermione snapped out of her reverie suddenly aware that all eyes were focused on her. Draco's eyebrows rose suggestively, she tried to resist the blush that was spreading with searing heat through her body. She tried to stop it before it raced across her face but it was no good it shone out her embarrassment for all to see.

"I was just admiring the jar of hearts professor, are they dragon hearts?" she blustered desperately trying to deflect attention from the fact that she had apparently been day dreaming over Malfoy.

"Yes Miss Granger, one must be very careful with Dragon's hearts they are terribly difficult to steal and almost impossible to mend once broken."

Hermione stared at Snape stunned by his comment; whilst the rest of the students took no real notice of Snape's offhand remark Hermione understood the subtle warning. Draco had also caught Snape's meaning and although he would not openly dare to challenge Snape Draco's eyes would have lacerated anyone caught in their stare.

Again in arithmancy she couldn't concentrate now her earlier embarrassment added to her distraction she mulled over Snape's comment who was Snape trying to protect?

Then a little paper crane drifted towards her and landed gently in her lap. At first she determinedly ignored it but curiosity got the better of her.

The message was enchanted.

'Grant me one wish' the words appeared then disappeared to reveal another line 'that I can have one chance to show you I am a better man than you believe me to be.'

This line too disappeared as she read it to be replaced by two capitalised letters.

DM

It was written in a beautiful cursive hand she knew this elegant script was Malfoy's. The expensive parchment smelt wonderful. She loved the smell of parchment she raised it to her noise and realised there was another undertone to the smell a scent of spice that was somehow very alluring.

Hermione raised her eyes she was aware that he was sat to her left and as she looked in his direction she found he was staring at her. What game was he playing now? Was this some kind of trap? Would he try to humiliate her again?

Hermione told herself she needed to be brave. His note seemed like a cry for help and if there was any way she could help prevent Malfoy from becoming what Harry said he was destined to become, that is a Death Eater, she would try to help him. She found it mattered to her what became of him.

Almost imperceptibly she nodded her agreement. A hint of a smile ghosted across his face. As they left the class Malfoy shoulder barged her but she also felt his hand slip something into her pocket a small piece of parchment.

She waited until she reached her dorm before she read it. The note read:

'Astronomy tower –I'll be waiting.'

She dropped her books, spun on her heels and raced for the astronomy tower. Her eagerness to see him unnerved her. She could have told herself it was curiosity but that would have been a lie. It was more than curiosity and had been for some time.

She waited, but he never came. Somewhere in the dungeons she imagined him laughing.

* * *

 **Author's note**

So hope you like this-the interactions will be much closer together in time now. Next chapter is one of my favourites some serious Dramione action but I need think I need some reviews by way of encouragement!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:If it wasn't you...**

 **July 1996**

"You have to be joking right?" exclaimed Blaise Zabini as he looked at his fellow Slytherin in disbelief "Never?"

"Why the hell would I when there are so much more spacious places to, well explore?"

Draco Malfoy didn't want to admit that he might be slightly claustrophobic and the thought of a tight space, even with the most delightful of witches didn't much appeal.

Dismissing the idea he strode off towards his bed. Behind him Zabini smirked. When his friend was out of sight Zabini began to chuckle to himself this would be fun!

Catching Zabini's intent Theo Nott warned him:

"He'll be seriously pissed if he gets stuck in a broom closet with someone like Millicent Bulstrode."

"Ok then I'll make a slight modification he will only be stuck with a witch he finds attractive." Blaise paused and shock his head "he'll thank me in the end."

It was common knowledge that from time to time certain broom closets around Hogwarts were enchanted so that couples would get trapped in them until they got –well intimate! From time to time older students made slight modifications to these enchantments, usually to catch the witch or wizard of their desire, in much the same way as muggles might try to catch someone they wanted to be more 'friendly' with under the mistletoe. Blaise Zabini's little modification was slightly different it was design to trap just one wizard but he was setting up his friend with any random girl, from any house from year 5 or above. Although to stop Malfoy from killing him afterwards there was the get out clause that if he was truly repulsed by the girl then the closet would let them go.

This was why 2 days later Draco Malfoy suddenly found himself in the dark with an unknown girl in a broom closet. It was completely black and all that Draco was initially aware of was that she smelt deliciously of jasmine.

"Sod it Zabini" he fumed "I'm going to kill you".

"Malfoy?" the girl asked, immediately recognising his characteristic drawl.

"Oh bloody marvellous of all the …" she didn't let him finish.

"Yes well, I'm thrilled too! Shall we see if we can get out of here?" she said in a snide tone.

"That shouldn't be a problem you know how this works Granger, we hate each other so we should be able to get out".

Without waiting Hermione Granger began to reach for the door handle this necessitated her getting very close to Malfoy. It was still very warm the air was thick and humid and this had meant that most students were wearing just their school shirt and tie rather than their full school robes. So it was that both the entombed students were stripped down to as few clothes as they could get away with. As she grazed past Malfoy she could smell the spicy scent of his cologne. She had to admit it was enticing. The space was so tight that as she moved past him she pulled his shirt with her. The strain on the top three buttons was too much and it pulled his shirt apart baring his throat and chest but Hermione was not aware of this yet.

"It won't open" she announced as she rattled the handle.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it will you're turning it the wrong way" he blustered.

"I am not, it won't open" she reaffirmed. Frustrated he pushed past her, the act tearing his shirt further apart. He rattled the handle.

"That doesn't make sense" Draco stated in confusion. It should open _he wasn't attracted to her_ Draco thought to himself but then there was that time at the Yule Ball when no one knew, no one realised at first who the girl was on Viktor Krum's arm. He had admired her as much as every other red blooded males that night and after their little liaison he had entertained a little fantasy that she was a pureblood and with her beauty and intellect he had his parents move heaven and hell so he could marry her. When he thought about it if she had had the right heritage he would have pursued her. If the door would not allow her out that told him all he needed to know that on some level she was attracted to him too.

"Damn" he vocalised he knew they were not getting out of there any time soon they were both too stubborn to admit anything.

"I think there is a window high up, if you lift me up I think I can get through the window and open the door from the other side" Hermione suggested. There was very little room to lift her but Draco supposed it had to be worth the attempt. There was no way in hell he was snogging Granger, her to get out of there, it would be like admitting he fancied, and it would be a long wait until someone came to let them out.

"Put your hands on my shoulder so you can boast yourself up when I lift" he instructed.

Hermione felt his hands tighten around her waist and she lifted her hands to place them on his shoulders, she was surprised as they brushed the soft skin of his bare chest. She remembered distractedly, what he looked like in the flesh, his pectoral muscles felt firm. She remembered the smooth, well-toned and defined chest she had seen before. He lifted her up she felt the muscles flex against her, but there was too little space for him to lift her far enough and he had to let her down.

She slid down his front like melting butter, her shirt had come lose as he had lifted her and now the flesh of her bare stomach slide down his naked chest. Draco wanted to maintain that skin on skin contact and his hands remained firmly around her waist.

Hermione pulled away as far as she could but when that wasn't far enough she snapped;

"Let go of me Malloy"

"Ok keep you shirt on Granger" he snarled.

In reality there was little choice but for them to be touching, there wasn't enough space for them to be apart. There was silence, the silence expanded. It was becoming hotter after perhaps 50 minutes to an hour Hermione couldn't stand still any more, Malfoy had a wall behind him but Hermione was trapped against an uncomfortable range of broom handles and tools.

"Malfoy can we move a little? There is a broom handle in my back"

He huffed and roughly took her shoulders pulling her slightly to the side. Hermione's left side was now pressed against Draco's right. This just increased Hermione's discomfort his body heat only made her warmer and it also made her uncomfortable in another way, it was too intimate, far too intimate. Hermione had had enough.

"How do we get out?" She asked in a small voice.

"I think you know the answer to that, don't you?" He drawled.

"There must be another way" a note of panic had now crept into her voice. For reasons he couldn't quite grasp Draco was offended. He didn't want to kiss Granger but she shouldn't be so repulsed by him.

Peeked he snarled, " I am so repulsive?"

"Well" Hermione didn't know what to say, since the library incident when he had been confused she had to admit that he was handsome, almost beautiful, but she couldn't admit that so she decided on some degree of honesty "I suppose…no.. .I mean if you weren't you I might say you were… handsome."

"If I wasn't me?" He questioned, but Draco quickly realised what this meant. This was something she would never admit to him but it reflected her true opinion of him. It allowed for honesty with deniability. He could be honest in this way too.

"I see" he began "well if it wasn't you I might call you beautiful."

Hermione was glad of the darkness because she knew she was blushing.

"Oh!" She said slightly surprised.

"In fact If you weren't you" Draco thought out loud " I would like to pull you closer and whisper this in your ear so I could breathe in your beautiful skin." As he said this his breath kissed the shell of her ear. There was a slight pause before she responded:

"If you weren't you I would sigh at how delicious you smell" and with that she let out a small and to Draco seductive sigh. He was surprised by her boldness but it seemed she was happy to play this game. But how far would she go? he wondered.

"If it wasn't you I would place a gentle kiss behind your ear." he claimed lowering his head towards her shoulder.

"If it wasn't you I would trace my fingers along your collarbones and then place a gentle kiss at the base of you throat" she whispered shyly.

"If it wasn't you I would run a trail of searing hot kisses down your neck"

Draco smirked to himself _she would be shocked by this and too embarrassed to take this further now_ he thought but then she proved him wrong.

"Hmm" she purred " I would like that and if it wasn't you I would run my fingers across your chest tracing the lines of your curves and may be then place my arms around your neck to pull you closer, I would revel in the feel of your firm chest and the rhythm of your heart beating against mine."

She couldn't see it but his eyebrows were in his hairline, he hadn't ever imaged her ever having such feelings or desires, or her being brave enough to express them, especially to him.

"If it wasn't you" he countered, continuing their little game, "I might run my hands under your shirt and across the small of your back"

"And if it wasn't you I might shiver with the trill of your touch before I grasped fists full of our soft silver blond hair to pull your lips closer to mine." She countered

Draco's breath was quickening, they were frozen in the positions they had been for over an hour now. His right side still pressed firmly against her left. They hadn't moved but this word play was becoming seductive. It was beginning to feel to Draco like one of his wet dreams the one were the good girl was naughty only for him. He turned his body towards her so he could feel her breath ghost across his lips. Her breathing had become heavy, she was feeling this too.

"If it wasn't you" he continued his throat now dry "I would push your shirt from your shoulders and pepper them with bruising kisses"

"And if it wasn't you" she responded immediately " I would throw back my head to invite you to kiss me more as I ghosted my hands down your back towards your waist before running my fingers round your waist band, brushing your hip bones as I did so." Draco swallowed hard. _oh shit this was turning him on._

"And if it wasn't you I would run my fingers slowly down your sides skimming your beautiful soft skin, caressing you like the lightest of breezes."

Hermione gasped and then very boldly she took the 'game' to another level voicing the unspoken things that often remained unsaid even between lovers.

"If it wasn't you I would grasp your checks and pull your arousal toward me" _bloody hell_ he thought beginning to panic, Draco had never dreamt the demure Granger would dare say this, knew he was starting to lose control. He drew in a sharp breath it was as if her words had directed it to happen. He could feel himself becoming firm against her thigh, Merlin this game was getting to him.

His voice now hoarse Draco played on, his breath now caressing her ear, "If it wasn't you I would release you from your bras and caress that beautiful soft pink skin until you sighed out my given name"

"Oh Merlin" Hermione let out in a small sigh, her heart was beating too fast now, she should be revolted, she should want to vomit at the overt sexual nature of his words but she could imagine his touch as he described her seduction. Biting her lip she was determined to be as bold as he was and she whispered breathlessly " if it wasn't you I would pepper your abs with searing kisses then trail them down below your waist to find the button to set you free".

Draco's breath was coming fast now she was seducing him with her words and it was exciting him. Did she think she was safe? Did she think she could say just anything and nothing would tempt him? Was he that strong? He knew his limits and she must be able to feel he was reaching that limit. She was getting to him but still Draco was determined that he would not be out done in this word play.

" If it wasn't you, I would kiss your stomach and trail kisses, down, down, down until I could kiss your…" his words failed him as she released a feral moan.

"Draco", oh merlin, the way she had said his name, was this really Hermione Granger. Draco didn't think he could take much more. He was so hard the constraint of his pants was becoming painful. Hermione let out a moan she could feel herself becoming wet with desire for him. She couldn't restrain herself anymore and she gently nipped his ear lobe. It was the smallest of intimacies but she felt him shudder and then she felt his lips hot with desire on her neck.

"We can't do this" he said between kisses "we are not alike you and I we shouldn't be together...we don't belong together."

"I know" she said barely able to speak as she finally succumbed to her fantasy of running her fingers through his soft blond hair. She had wanted to touch his hair since she did know. How long had she wanted to do that? It was a desire that she had suppressed until now.

He leaned down "may be once?" he asked his head falling back as her fingers skimmed across his chest. " no one… need… know" his voice was ragged now. "Our secret" he was becoming incoherent as her hands wound around his waist.

"Yes, our secret" she managed, "once."

Their lips were millimetres apart; they were sharing the same air. Hermione could feel the searing heat from his skin. She had to taste him, she breached the gap. The shock of their lips touching almost overwhelmed her.

He felt he wanted to devour her. The thought of her was making him salivate. How had she done this to him? Merlin he wanted her but was she that type of girl? Her hands were all over him as their kisses deepened. He couldn't think straight, what was she doing to him?

"Hermione" he uttered her name like it was a prayer.

"stop, stop, please… I can't …control…"

She pushed him back against the door,

"Then don't" she said determinedly.

"You can't mean that" he said in disbelief, she silenced him with a crushing kiss her hands fumbling with his belt.

'Merlin they were really going to do this'. There was a soft click and suddenly the door flew open. The pair tumbled to the floor of the corridor, the light was blinding as was Hermione's sudden panic.

"Never again, our secret" she managed to spit out.

Hitting the hard stone floor had snapped Hermione to her senses she uttered one small expletive then she fled the scene for fear of being seen looking well ravished by her enemy. But they had been seen, Blaise had seen them and he was both at once amused and astonished.

 _Well, well_ thought Blaise, _who would have thought there was an attraction between those two?_ Blaise turned and headed back to the common room before Draco could reach it.

As Draco entered the common room Blaise grinned.

"Had fun Malfoy?" Draco's lips were swollen from kisses his shirt was disordered and his hair in disarray.

"Unquestionably" Draco responded without hesitation.

"So who was she?" Blaise enquired even though he knew he was interested in Malfoy's response.

"That, my dear Zabini, is a secret"

"Oh come on!"

"No" said Draco "but I will tell you one thing, she was magnificent"

Blaise raised an eyebrow but said nothing " _interesting_ " he thought " _not only attraction to the little Gryffindor but loyalty too? That is truly unexpected and had they really...what did he mean by magnificent?"_

Draco smiled at his memories _was it really only ever going to be once_ he wondered _would he never get to finish what they had begun?_

* * *

She screamed his name as she came undone in his arms. No one had ever said his name like that. Draco awoke damp from the dream he had had of Granger. He could barely sleep and when he did he dreamed of her and awoke disappointed. He could not get her out of his mind. The taste of her lips, the scent of her skin the ghost of her touch.

A few days later he passed her in the corridor he deliberately brushed his hand against hers. To anyone watching it was an accidental glance but he watched with delight as she walked away with a blush spreading across her cheeks. He needed to see her again, in fact that was the problem, their encounter had been completely in the dark, he wanted to do it again he wanted to see her face as she sighed his name. He wanted to finish what they had begun. If he didn't he was going to go mad.

Taking the risk that Snape might see he bewitch a piece of parchment and it flew across the room to Hermione.

She eyed it suspiciously but, taking care not to be seen she opened it, it said one single word;

"Again"

As they left the room at the end of the lesson she pushed his shoulder, she needed to make it look like one of their fights.

"Why?"

Draco caught on immediately

"Because I want to."

"We can't"

"Why not?" he demanded

"Because nothing has changed, I'm still a mu…muggle born and you are still a fowl git". Draco was confused he thought that something had changed between them, was she rejecting him? He had been willing to become a blood traitor for her and she was calling him a fowl git. As she walked away his passion turned to bitter bile. He would have given it all up for her, he had wanted her so desperately and she defamed him. It was too much for his pride to take he began to seethe and he began to contemplate his revenge. She would pay for making him suffer.

* * *

 **Author's note**

Hope you liked it. Please, please review.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note**

 **Thank you for your lovely reviews as a special treat to those kind reviewers I have done an extra-long chapter here for you- channelling my inner Jane Austin.**

 **Hope you all like it don't forget to review :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6- A date with Draco.**

 **February 1997**

Valentine's day was fast approaching Draco hoped to get Granger to accept a date. He had spent months since their previous encounter trying to be nice and to cultivate her good will. It was all part of his master plan to destroy her. He had become increasingly nervous about his plan. He hoped he had convinced her he sincerely admired her. If he had she would accept this offer, if not he would be humiliated. Draco wasn't sure he could face the open humiliation so he decided, coward that he was, to take a more subtle and less direct approach to her humiliation.

As Hermione sat at breakfast she was surrounded by red and pink, smiles and giggles, smirks and snogging _uh_! she could feel her irritation rising, of course no one had noticed her again! Whilst Lavender had received countless cards she: the 'Bookworm', the 'Mudblood' had received nothing.

She was snapped out of her depression by the arrival of the owls dropping piles of greetings into the laps of various hapless beauties. Then, to her immense surprise, a small brown owl dropped a red envelope onto her plate. The envelope was made of beautiful red emboss paper, clearly expensive. Hermione almost didn't dare to open it, she began to look around to see if anyone had noticed her unexpected delivery, no one had, no one except Malfoy. He watched her, his mercurial gaze intent on gauging her reaction.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Ginny enquired.

"Later" Hermione said attempting a nonchalant response.

"Don't play it cool with me Hermione Granger, I know you are just itching to open it."

Hermione sighed "Alright then" she gave in hoping that Malfoy was no longer paying her any attention. She didn't like him watching her, his gaze unnerved her.

Very carefully, to avoid tearing the envelope, Hermione inched her finger tips under the seal.

Inside was a gold edge piece of parchment. She was about to pull it out but she felt someone's eyes still upon her. She looked up, Malfoy was still watching her.

"What?" she mouthed at him, he finally looked away but there was still the trace of a smirk playing across his lips.

"Ginny" Hermione turned urgently to her friend, "you don't suppose this could be cursed?" A look of Fear crossed Hermione's face.

"Don't be daft" Ginny said dismissively "Who would want to curse you?"

One word was all Hermione needed to say; "Malfoy."

Both girls looked up towards the blond Slytherin, who appeared now to be paying them no attention at all.

"Ginny, pass me that napkin."

Using the napkin to avoid skin contact with the parchment Hermione cautiously tipped the contents of the envelope out.

The envelope contained two things; a beautiful hand written note and a small seed.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

 _I have the honour of requesting your company at the Valentine's masquerade ball on February 14_ _th_ _at 8.00pm. I request that you meet me at the foot of the grand staircase. The dress code for this event is formal._

 _A Secret Admirer._

 _P.S. I enclose a small gift you will recognise me this evening as I will be holding its counterpart._

Forgetting about the danger Hermione placed the small brown seed, 'the gift', in the palm of her hand. As soon as the seed felt the warmth of her skin it began to sprout. A delicate green shoot emerged which grew rapidly quickly sporting a small branch that split from the main stem. A leaf formed at the tip and then the stem continued to elongate before a tiny bud formed. The bud swelled and burst open releasing the fragrance of an English rose its smooth red satin petals unfurling before her eyes. Final what appeared to be a tear shaped dew drop formed. The tear began to solidify as a wisp of silver light spun its way around what, it was now clear, was a spectacular gem stone, creating a chain and mount for the glistening tear shaped diamond.

It was a spectacular bit of magic, whoever created it was incredibly skilled. Hermione sat in stunned silence. As the enchantment reached its climax an appreciative ripple of applause rang out across the Great Hall.

"Wow, Hermione" Ginny enthused "who is this secret admirer?"

Hermione, still completely stunned, could only manage a slight shake of her head.

"Tell me you will go?" Ginny continued gushing with excitement.

Across the room at the Slytherin table Draco Malfoy raised his hand to mask the smile that he could no longer keep from his lips. He was incredibly proud of that piece of magic and even more proud that he had left Granger stunned.

 _Too easy Granger_ he thought to himself _too easy_.

Finally he looked across at the little Gryffindor and raised his eyebrows in a suggestive way when he knew he had caught her eye.

Hermione swallowed nervously.

"You have got to go Hermione" Ginny insisted.

"I don't know Ginny, what if it's some kind of trap? What if Malfoy is setting me up?" Hermione was in a complete panic. Malfoy knew something she was sure of it.

"Hermione Granger are you a Gryffindor or a cowardly Slytherin?" Her friend demanded.

"What if I get there and it's a date with Crabb or Goyle?"

"You RUN" said Ginny laughing heartily.

"What if it's Malfoy?" Hermione asked her brow knotted together "No, he wouldn't, would he?" she continued trying to convince herself.

"Well if it is try not to kill him before the night's out." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

"You can't seriously think I'd go with him?" Hermione looked at her friend in astonishment.

"Hmm, well he's rich, he's handsome and he'll never forgive you if you humiliate him, so it's up to you. Besides" Ginny continued "wouldn't it be the perfect opportunity to undermine his prejudice, even if he is up to something? Come on Hermione show him, whoever he is how beautiful you are both on the outside and the inside."

Hermione sighed, gathering her Gryffindor courage she conceded.

"Will you help me with my hair Ginny?" She asked her friend

"That's the spirit 'Mione."

Several hours later Hermione stood before the mirror in the Gryffindor dorm, sleek curls cascading down her shoulders, a makeup spell enhancing her natural beauty. Now for the gown! Ginny stood there considering the elegant black gown. It looked good but there was something a little off about the black.

"You need some colour on that gown." Ginny insisted as she began to flick her wand at the dress. It turned red.

"Well that really would be a statement but possibly a little too Gryffindor?" she tried again, blue, purple, yellow:

"Oh, no definitely not" Ginny exclaimed.

Emerald green.

"Hmm, very Slytherin and absolutely stunning on you."

"Ginny I can't wear Slytherin colours."

"Oh yes you can look" Ginny turned the mirror towards her friend. Ginny was right the green complimented her eyes and hair colour perfectly.

* * *

Draco sat before the fire in the Slytherin common room, a smug satisfied smirk on his face as Blaise walked in.

"Hey Zabini" he greeted "did you see the look on the Mudblood's face?"

Blaise didn't respond he sat down heavily and sighed. Draco knotted his brow, what was wrong with him? Finally Blaise broke the silence.

"That was some impressive piece of magic mate" he began. Unlike many Blaise had seen something similar before and he knew there was a certain special ingredient required to get it to work.

"I'm surprised you got it to work, how did you do it?" Blaise questioned.

"To be honest I struggled at first" Draco explained "I first tried it months ago when I first came up with my little plan for Granger but the rose always withered and died in the final stages. It was as if the magic was wrong somehow it would turn black crumple and turn to ash" Draco explained.

"So what did you do to solve it?" Blaise asked an inscrutable look on his face.

"I don't know, I must have been doing something wrong, suddenly it just worked."

Blaise's eyes went wide.

"What?" Draco demanded

"You do know…" Blaise's voice trailed off as he thought better of what he had been about to say. There was no point, his friend would only deny it anyway. Blaise now knew he had to save his friend from himself; this was not going to be easy.

"What's wrong with you" Draco snarled Blaise could feel the irritation in Draco's voice. He took a deep breath.

"You can't do this mate" he began.

"What?" Draco snapped incredulously.

"You can't do this to her."

"Are you cracked in the head, I've spent months on this" Draco replied the anger mounting " besides what are you a Hufflepuff" he continued.

"No, it's just not right."

"What?" Draco paused and looked at Blaise as if he had sprouted another head.

"Oh…No" Draco began "you and Granger?"

"No" Blaise responded a little too quickly, "I know she is Potter's friend but she's an innocent Draco, you can't, you'll crush her."

"Yes" Draco replied bluntly "That, my dear Zabini, was the whole point."

"You can't" Blaise insisted.

"I don't get this why the hell not?" Draco was angry now "come on Blaise, spit it out."

"Because you'll never forgive yourself" Blaise growled at his friend. Whatever Draco had expected his friend to say it had not been this.

"I've known you a long time Malfoy and I know there is a heart in there, you are nobler than this, don't do this you will only live to regret it". With that Blaise got up and left leaving behind a stunned friend.

Draco sat, pulled his fingers through his hair and began to chunter to himself.

"Blaise has gone soft, he fancied the little Mudblood, no Blaise wouldn't, was there something wrong with the magic? But Blaise would have told him wouldn't he?"

Draco got up and kicked something, before he had resolved his inner turmoil it was too late it was 7.30pm and he needed to get ready.

* * *

"Just one finishing touch" Ginny said lifting the tear drop shaped pendant to place it around Hermione's throat."Now you look beautiful and regal you better go…go knock him dead".

Hermione descended the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Ron sat talking about quidditch as they waited for their dates.

Ron saw her first:

"Wow Hermione" he said gapping at her. Harry said nothing at first but his eyebrows shot to his hairline.

"Yeah, hmm, you look beautiful" he finally managed. Hermione blushed but thanked them.

"See you guys later" she called as she made her way out of the portrait hole.

"Be careful" she heard Harry call always the concerned friend.

Hermione felt both wonderful and nervous at the same time. Heads turned and gasped at her in awe as she made her way along the corridor to the grand staircase.

"Is that Hermione?" she heard Seamus gasp earning himself a slap round the head from his date for looking at Hermione with a mouth like a cod fish.

Hermione allowed herself a little giggle but as she approached the staircase she slowed her pace as fear gripped her heart. There stood a tall elegant young man dressed in black velvet dress robes, a cloak covering the upper part of his face. In one hand he held a red rose, in the other a silver filigree masquerade mask.

For a moment he didn't move she secretly hoped that her mystery date was awe struck too. Then he stepped forward.

"Will you take my arm, my princess" he asked gently.

* * *

Draco was awe struck, this could not be Granger. She had dressed with graceful elegance, ironically in Slytherin green. She carried herself with a grace he had never seen in her before. Perhaps it was because she was not bowed down with the weight of those arms full of books that caused her to have an uneven gate. Oh and she had worn the diamond. Did she perhaps understand that etiquette? He had half expected her not to wear it. In pureblood society that would be a great insult but she had not insulted him.

In part Draco was relieved; she looked and had the bearing of a pureblood witch. He would not be embarrassed to have her on his arm. As long as they didn't know who she really was his parents would actually be proud, he suspect. Who was he kidding, hell he admitted it, no one would know after all and she was gorgeous. For one night he would pretend this was in some way acceptable. He would pretend that she was his pureblood princess just like he had once dreamed.

"Will you take my arm, my princess" he asked gently.

"Who are you?" she began but he raised his index finger to his lips to silence her and without a word he raised the filigree mask to her face where it magically adhered to her skin.

"Your arm?" he repeated. Too taken aback to speak she gave him her arm. Draco took it leading her out of the grounds so they could side along apparate away from Hogwarts.

They reappeared outside a large mansion.

"How did you do that? Their wards?"

He merely smiled at her knowingly.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"All in good time my lady" he said.

There was something familiar in his voice, something aristocratic but at the same time so gentle.

"Can I ask you one question?" she enquired. He appeared to consider this for a moment before nodding his assent.

"Do I know you?"

"Yes, but not as well as you think you do" he replied enigmatically before placing a hand on the small of her back to move her forward.

The mansion blazed with light, its rooms were filled with people in elegant masquerade costumes. Every surface seemed to sparkle. Legions of candles hovered above the dancers in the ballroom, reflected in the mirrors that lined the walls they were multiplied infinitely. Diamonds winked and sparkled in their light as the dancers expertly glided across the floor. Garlands of English roses, red of course, hug around the walls, supported by animated cupids who fired their tiny golden arrows at unsuspecting couples who had neglected to shield themselves with protective enchantments.

They had been greeted at the door by a sophisticated looking couple whose presence commanded the entire room. They seemed to know her admirer.

"Well my boy" the older man began "you must introduce me to your charming companion."

He gave an elegant bow raising Hermione's hand to place a kiss upon it.

"Of course sir, perhaps after the unmasking so you will truly appreciate her entire beauty."

"Yes, yes of course later"

There host placed a proprietary hand on the younger man's back.

"Later indeed" he repeated as their host moved on to the next guest.

As they moved away from their hosts they were met by a house elf.

"May I take your cloak young master" the elf enquired. Hermione watched hoping to gain a clue as to the identity of her companion, she was sure he had some concealment charm on him but she was disappointed to find his mask swept backwards. The silver feathers blending to sleek blue black that covered his hair completely. 'Who was he?' she wondered.

"May I ask you another question?" she began her enquiring mind desperate for a clue.

"Yes?" he allowed

"Will I be allowed to know who you are?"

"Yes, at midnight all the masks and concealment charms will be removed, I trust," he continued with a smile "that gown is not enchanted."

"Oh no, well only the colour…oh that would be embarrassing" she laughed.

"Indeed, shall we dance?"

It seemed that her prince was a man of few words but he was an accomplished dancer. He had elegant manners and was clearly at ease with the etiquette of elite society. W _ho was he?_. Hermione's frustration began to boil, perhaps if she could engage him in conversation, some neutral topic, music, literature?

"This reminds me of a scene from the muggle author Jane Austin" she began rather breathlessly as she continued to dance.

"Oh?"

"Yes, 'Pride and Prejudice' the Netherfield ball."

"Oh so am I Mr Darcy or Mr Bingley" he enquired.

"Oh, you've read it?" she sounded amazed.

"Don't be so surprised Miss Granger" he smiled and swirled her around again.

 _Merlin, who was he?_ she thought yet again. Who was this elegant and educated young man. After dancing for almost two hours she began to feel fatigued. The fatigue resulted in her rather clumsily stepping on his foot. He winced but contained any expletive he might have contemplated.

"I'm sorry" she immediately apologised "I'm feeling rather tired could we take a little break?"

"Of course" he gave a small elegant bow and took her elbow to lead her to the refreshments.

"So tell me who is your favourite Austin Character?" he began. Hermione sipped her drink and watch him intently.

" Mr Dracy of course."

He scoffed "oh course."

"I know he's the hero" she began to justify her choice "but he is not the archetypal hero is he? He is proud, a little arrogant and prejudiced. What I admire about him is that he realises he is wrong. That he is no better than she is. That she is in all respects his equal at least in all the ways that matter."

"Really and what are the ways that matter?" he asked.

"Well don't you think a man of intelligence would want a woman of intelligence? If you had to share your life with someone wouldn't you want it to be with someone you could hold an intelligent conversation with?"

"Yes. but how does she know he's intelligent?" he demanded.

"I think his wit says it all, you can't have a cutting wit like that without intelligence"

"So it would not be his money or his handsome features that would have won you over?"

"Oh no never those things can be lost or fade, if a relationship is to last it has to be built on something, well less superficial."

"What about relationships built on honour and duty? What about family?"

"Ah well that would be selfless in away but not likely to lead to happiness."

"It could" he said vehemently.

"It could" she conceded "but only if there is no love involved."

"What do you mean?" he asked genuinely puzzled

"Well" she began " I know that marriage was frequently arranged between families for mutual gain and many of those matches were well made, individuals came from the same social class and therefore had much in common and if their parents choose wisely a mutual respect may often have grown into love, but that love would never have had a chance if a heart had already been stolen. Do you think Mr Darcy would ever have been happy with another woman after meeting and falling in love with Elizabeth Bennet?"

"Possibly" he suggested tentatively but he had to concede "if she had the same admirable attributes or if he had no choice…" she cut him off.

"He always had the choice, he was a rich and powerful man" Hermione said fiercely.

"Not if she rejected him" Draco said empathically. " He would have had to learn to live half a life" he continued "devoid of the true love she could have offered him."

"Yes I suppose that's true" she mused "it's sad that duty, honour and family can get in the way of true love" she sighed.

"Don't you think that we ever need to have higher goals?" he wondered half to himself "what about loyalty?"

"Yes" she said enthusiastically engaging in the debate "loyalty is also important, I suppose it is born of another type of love"

"I know the Greeks…" he began

 _Who is this man_? she wondered yet again _who spoke so passionately of honour and loyalty and knew about the ancient Greek ideas of the types of love._

"Don't you think loyalty is a type of selfless love?" he questioned.

"Oh yes, and I know that true love only conquerors all in novels" she smiled ruefully.

"In the real world things are never so clear. Never so black and white, heroes and villains, good and evil"

"So do you think there are no heroes out there?" he looked at her intensely the liquid mercury alive in his eyes.

"Oh yes there are" she said simply.

"Idealistic, naïve" he scoffed.

"No, there are moments of heroism, no one is intrinsically evil or heroic, it all comes down to choice and free will. I would hope I had the courage to make the right choices."

"Hmm and what if it would cost you your life?"

"Then I hope I'd be brave enough to die."

"I'm not sure that I wouldn't be a coward" he considered "self-preservation is a strong instinct."

"Can any of us know unless we find ourselves in that situation?" she asked.

"No I suppose not but what if it was not your own life but the ones we loved at risk?"

"Ah!, are we not all fools in love?" she smiled enigmatically a minx like smile spreading across her face as she began to walk back towards the dance floor trailing her arm behind her as a signal he should take her hand and follow her, he did.

* * *

As they began to dance again Draco went over the conversation they had just had. He knew she was right an intelligent man needed an intelligent wife and he would die a little inside everyday if his parents chose a Pansy Parkinson for him. He also recognised in himself some elements of Granger's hero. The rich, arrogant, handsome aristocrat but unlike Darcy he held on viciously to his prejudices he could not believe the Mudblood was his equal and yet in her words 'in all the ways that mattered' maybe she was? However Draco knew, in this world, in his world those were not the ways that mattered, the only thing that mattered was blood purity.

They had danced so long and laughed and smiled it had been truly enjoyable then suddenly the mood of the music changed. The tempo slowed, midnight was approaching and couples who had found each other had a chance for one romantic dance before their identities would be revealed to either the horror or delight of their partner. Draco knew he should have walked away, left the dance floor but he had the urge to hold her close and to steal a kiss. No one would know who she was. At least that would be his defence, he hadn't known, he would claim, she had deceived him.

Draco decided to take her on to the balcony to stare at her in the moonlight. It was 10 minutes to midnight as he led her out onto the balcony. She noted how pale his skin was in the moonlight. There was something familiar about his mouth, his lips that looked so 'kissable', almost as she thought this he leaned in to capture her lips. It was overwhelming, magic sizzled through her veins and again for the umpteenth time that evening she thought it; W _ho was this man?_ _Who could light every fibre of her nerves with a single kiss?_ Breathlessly she pulled away waiting for midnight to sound and for his identity to be revealed.

* * *

Suddenly Draco froze he could see the anticipation in her eyes and he realised Blaise was right. He couldn't do it. He had planned to humiliate her in front of the whole of pureblood society. He was going to take her down for daring to reject him in front of an unsympathetic audience. He couldn't do it, what was more he found he didn't want her to know who he was. Not now not like this. She looked at him as if he was a better man. He knew she would be disappointed. He only had seconds to act. He pulled her into his arms again as if to kiss and side along apparrated back to Hogwarts. Immediately they 'popped' into the grounds he hurried her towards the entrance at the Great Hall he pulled away.

"I'm sorry Hermione" he said in a tone that pleaded for forgiveness. He turned on his heels and fled.

Hermione watched in disbelief as he ran from her, the chimes of midnight began to sound as he reached the top of the grand staircase. Hermione could have sworn she saw a blond head as he disappeared around the corner and out of view.

 _Malfoy_ she thought "No, it couldn't be" she said out loud to herself but she had the uneasy feeling she was right. _But why ?_ she wondered _Why would he do this?_

* * *

 _Author's note_

 _Hope you like the gender reversal 'Cinderella' moment there. Please, please take a moment to review._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 –After the Masquerade.**

Hermione couldn't sleep. _Was it a trick of the light or had it actually been Malfoy? Her prince had the same height and build as Malfoy_ she thought. _It wouldn't be too hard to tell. Could she recall his mannerisms? She thought she could if she watched Malfoy carefully maybe his mannerisms would betray him? Then there was his cologne perhaps if she could get close enough she could smell Malfoy's cologne? It could have been him, the aristocratic tone, the manners, the poise on the dance floor. These would certainly be pure blood traits but then Malfoy wouldn't read muggle literature and he would never kiss her even if his life depended on it_. But then she recalled he had kissed her before more than once in fact.

He had spoken of family and loyalty so passionately and he had also said she didn't know him as well as she thought he did.

"Argh"! Hermione complained into her pillow to muffle the sound "I don't know". Hermione Granger didn't like not knowing.

"Damn it who are you?" she growled pummelling her pillow in frustration.

The next morning Ginny launched herself at Hermione immediately the older girl entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?" Hermione laughed knowing full well what her friend wanted to know.

"Well who was it? Was it Malfoy? Or did you have a lovely evening with Snape?"

"Snape?" Hermione said incredulously

"Well it was just a theory that was some pretty advanced magic he pulled, come on Granger spill!" Ginny continued eager to live vicariously through her friend's adventure.

Hermione sighed "I don't know."

Ginny looked shocked "You didn't go?" she accused the brown eyed witch.

"No I did Ginny, I swear, I just don't know who he was."

"Well what happened?" Ginny said looking scarily like a curious ginger cat.

Hermione recounted the events of the night before not quite being clear about the events on the balcony as midnight approached. Ginny didn't interrupt.

"Then he apparrated us back to Hogwarts and that was when he disappeared."

"Well, wow!" Ginny shook her head " so you have no clue of your mystery princes' identity?"

"Only…" Hermione began "but I think I imagined it."

"What? Hermione what?"

"Platinum blond hair, but it couldn't have been Ginny. It couldn't have been."

Ginny was uncharacteristically silent.

* * *

The two friends headed towards breakfast, both deep in thought. As they went through the doors Parkinson and her cronies approached.

"Hear you had a hot date Granger" she began her voice laced with incredulity.

"Mind your own business Parkinson" the red haired firebrand intervened. Parkinson took no heed and pressed on.

"I hear it was a secret admirer so who was it Granger? Or was it so secret he doesn't exist?" Parkinson finished viciously.

"No he exists " Hermione said calmly.

"So who was he?"

"Well hmm…" Hermione faltered "I don't know his name but…"

Pansy Parkinson scoffed narrowing her eyes and leaning down into the shorter girl's face.

"Do you know what I think Granger" she sneered "I think you're so desperate you made it all up. That showy bit of magic, not many people could do that – but a know–it-all like you… well I suppose you could."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Hermione was seething now but before she could hex the vicious cow Slytherin reinforcements arrived.

"Hey, Blaise, Draco" Pansy called "What do you think?"

"About what Pans?" Blaise asked nonchalantly approaching the knot of girls who were now partially blocking the doorway. Malfoy hung back Ginny noticed.

"I think Granger made the whole secret admirer thing up she doesn't know who it was!" Parkinson continued mercilessly. "I think only a know-it–all like her could manage that type of showy magic." Malfoy huffed at this Ginny wasn't sure if it was in agreement or disagreement. It was now that Blaise dropped the bombshell he had been delicately handling.

"Don't be daft Parkinson, you underestimate us men and besides even Granger doesn't love herself that much."

"What are you on about Zabini?" Parkinson inquired impatiently.

"That spell only works if it's cast by someone who loves you."

Ginny watched what blood there was drain from Malfoy's face. He looked like he might pass out. Ginny looked at Malfoy knowingly _well, well_ Ginny thought to herself.

"So Malfoy we have a little secret you and I" she whispered as he brushed by her. Draco stiffened but said nothing and walked on.

* * *

Draco's brain was in complete confusion.

"What the hell?" he muttered to himself. Had Zabini really said what he thought? He couldn't be in love with Granger. That was just crap, Zabini was just defending the Mudblood again. What was it with him and Granger? Draco meant to find out he had had enough of his best friend and this Granger crap.

In the meantime he better go to class. Snape wasn't overly tolerant of lateness even from him.

He arrived just as Snape was about to introduce the lesson.

"Good of you to join us Mr Malfoy" Snape snapped sarcastically.

"Sorry Professor"

Snape, always more forgiving of Draco than his other students impatiently motioned for him to sit. The problem was there was only one seat, next to Granger. Draco faltered.

"Is there a problem Mr Malfoy?"

"Well…" he began but Snape cut him off as if reading his mind.

"Yes that's right Mr Malfoy you will be working with Miss Granger, the class has been seated by ability, incredibly, despite the fact you are incapable of punctuality and miss Granger is an insufferable know it all" Draco saw Hermione bristle at this "you are still the best this class has to offer, now can we begin?" It was a rhetorical statement Draco knew to sit down and shut up.

"Today we will be brewing amortentia."

 _Oh, just peachy_ Draco thought _I have just found out that I'm supposed to be in love with Granger and now I have to help her brew the most potent love potion in the world._

"We will decide which lucky pair will test it later. Now shall we begin?" Snape concluded.

Draco wondered as he stood to collect ingredients if he dare feign illness. He looked up at Snape, he looked in an especially foul mood today. Draco thought better of his escape plan.

* * *

For the most part they worked in silence but this was the ideal opportunity for Hermione to appraise Draco Malfoy. _Exactly who are you Malfoy?_ she wondered to herself. She studied him carefully. The top of her head reached his shoulder, so he was the correct height but that in its self proved nothing. She watched his hands as he cut the potions ingredients. She had never noticed before but he had beautiful hands. He had long fingers like her secret admirer, but her admirer had worn gloves so she couldn't be sure they were the same hands. If she could just get closer…

"Does this look the right colour to you Granger, what is magenta anyway?" he said impatiently. The potion wasn't potent until the last ingredient was added so she leaned in with him to take a look and that was when she smelt it that unmistakable expensive cologne with its undertone of spice. He caught her breathing him in.

"What are you doing Granger?"

She needed to know how exclusive that cologne was.

"Nice cologne Malfoy where can I get some it would make a nice gift."

"You can't" he snapped "it's exclusive."

"This may surprise you Malfoy but I'm not a pauper" she snapped back.

"Hmm!" he scoffed "no Granger I mean it is exclusive i.e. exclusive to me."

Hermione's eyes went as wide as dinner plates only belatedly did Draco realise his mistake. She had recognised his cologne and he had just given her the only clue she needed to work out that last night it had been him. Her eyes began to smoulder with anger. Dear Merlin please don't let her lose it here he would never live it down.

He was saved by the hour glass amortentia was a very precise potion and it needed their immediate attention. They added the remaining ingredients before Draco viciously slammed on the lid.

Finally she spoke a single word:

"Why?"

He had no answer he could give her; he closed his eyes briefly and looked away.

* * *

Snape checked the potions leaving Draco's and Hermione's until last.

"Good" he said "finally an acceptable potion, rumours of your ability may well be justified after all."

"Miss Granger you may do the honours."

"But why not Malfoy?" she protested.

"20 points from Gryffindor Miss Granger, now unless you would like to make it a hundred I suggest you get on with this!" Snape insisted

"Mr Malfoy, a small vial of the potion if you please."

Draco poured the serum into a small vial.

"Now Miss Granger bottoms up as the muggles say."

She glanced at Snape defiantly as she swallowed the potion. Hermione knew the potion wouldn't let you lie about your love but Hermione was determined to fight it.

"Now Miss Granger tell us about your one true love" she could almost hear the mockery in his tone.

"Yeah Granger, tell us about the invisible man" Parkinson howled from the back of the class, there was a chorus of laughter from the Slytherins.

"Parkinson" Snape growled.

"Miss Granger tell us what you sense."

"Spearmint" she began there was no harm in sharing that she knew, "moonlight" again a fairly harmless revelation, "English roses" this was getting dangerous. Draco had snapped to attention now and he was staring at her intently. She bit her lip.

"Miss Granger" Snape demanded. She couldn't say it, she knew what was on the tip of her tongue and if she said it she would give herself away. She struggled against the potion, wondering how long its effects lasted. Could she hold out? Perspiration began to bead on her forehead.

Snape watched closely the young Malfoy was watching her, pale and transfixed. She had locked eyes with his godson, her knuckles had turned white as she grasped the seat of the chair desperate to hold on to the truth the potion would force her to reveal. Still she locked eyes with Draco. Neither of them blinked, what was going on?

Snape had never seen anyone so determined to resist, he became concerned for the girl's wellbeing she would do herself some harm.

"Miss Granger" Snape said sharply, this seemed to break her will.

"Exclusive, expensive, spiced cologne" she said almost inaudibly but her potions partner had heard he swallowed hard his Adam's apple bobbing as he fought to control his emotions.

Snape sighed "class dismissed" he announced. Draco shot out of the room as if he had been scolded. Snape wondered briefly if the boy might be luckier than he, if he might experience real love, but he shock the thought away ruefully.

"I doubt it" he said out loud "what are the poor boys chances of surviving?"

"Professor?"

Snape hadn't realised that the girl hadn't gone.

"Which boy?" she asked tentatively

"Don't you have another class to go to Miss Granger?" Snape asked ignoring Hermione's question.

"Yes professor" she responded despondently.

Snape breathed a sigh of relief as she left but he felt troubled. The boy was clearly in love with the little Gryffindor. He supposed it made sense really. She was everything that would appeal to the boy, pretty, demur, intelligent and not without spirit. She was all he would need in all the ways that mattered, all that was except one, the one that Snape knew would keep them apart. It saddened him and he worried for the boy. If his father found out or worse if _he_ found out Snape could not guarantee the boy's safety and the girl, well she was as good as dead.

* * *

Author's note

Thank you all for reading I would really appreciate some reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-Siren**

Malfoy was blindly wondering the corridors. He was bored, most of his house had gone to Hogsmead, he hadn't wanted to go, there was nothing of interest to him there anymore. Instead he had decided to have a little fun with Moaning Myrtle. The prefects' bathroom on the 5th floor was the perfect place for a little relaxation. He needed time to think he needed to consider Granger's reaction to the amortentia.

As he tried the door he found it was locked. _Sod this; whoever was in there would be leaving_ :

"Alohomora"

The door click open.

He could hear the water running and a beautiful a female voice. It was sweet and truly beguiling. He assumed it was the enchanted mermaid. The voice had the hypnotic quality of a Siren. Beautiful, slowly pulling him in:

"Dancing slowly in an empty room,

can the lonely take the place of you…"

The song was so sad, he followed the sound deeper into the room and then he saw her. Rivulets of water streamed from the thick curls that crowned her head, her shoulders glistened from the gloss of the water that clung to her skin. Mer-people were beautiful but this was a real girl. Draco realised he should leave but as he backed out his foot cracked a loose tile. The Siren spun around:

"Granger" he said as he sucked in his breath. He was astonished by this revelation. He scrambled to leave as quickly as he could whilst she struggled to maintain her modesty. He staggered out the door before she could hex him. Leaning against the door, to prevent her leaving, he fought for his breath. He could not believe the vision he had just seen he was in equal parts bewitched by her and at the same time panicked that he had found the Mudblood so exquisite and alluring.

That night Draco dreamed of beautiful Sirens luring him to his doom and they all had the face of Hermione Granger.

Hermione saw red. Who did he think he was? How dare he intrude on her privacy in that way? The door had been locked and she had been naked. She felt so humiliated; she was going to kill him even if it cost her time in Azkhaban. Her fury refused to abate by the time she went down to the Great Hall for dinner she was tense and snappy. Despite Ginny's effort to talk to her she would not calm down, neither would she say what was wrong. In the end her friend resigned herself to Hermione's silence and left her to stew.

The moment she saw him, swagger into the hall, walking towards the Slytherin table the seething resentment ignited.

If a witch had ever moved faster without a broom none of the observers had ever seen it. Before anyone knew what was happening, before any of her friends could move to stop her Hermione launched herself across the space between the house tables and had Malfoy pinned, his back against the Slytherin's table and her wand at his throat.

Despite the shocked silence that enveloped the room, whatever she said to him, no one, not even those nearest, ever heard. All that was apparent was that Malfoy was nervous, he swallowed, his Adam's apple rising and falling behind the point of Hermione's wand.

It was the initial shock that had allowed her to overthrow him but once he recovered he was easily strong enough to shrug her off. But Malfoy couldn't resist one last dig:

"I know I'm irresistible Granger but couldn't you wait" he scoffed.

The slap that followed ricocheted around the silent room.

"Ouch" said Ginny under her breath

It was hard to tell what hurt the most Draco's pride or the livid red hand mark imprinted on his alabaster cheek. The embarrassment was too much for him, usually he enjoyed being the centre of attention but this time he fled as Granger's eyes burned into his back.

It was a few moments before Hermione realised what she had done as the buzz around the hall grew in volume with exclamations of 'Did you see that?' Now she was ashamed of her behaviour and before any of her friends could reach her to see if she was alright Hermione too disappeared.

She ran along the corridors tears stinging her eyes, the enormity of what she had done beginning to sink in. She had attacked another student and not just any student the son of Lucius Malfoy a governor of the school, she was sure he would see to it that she was expelled, permanently! What a fool she had been, what an idiot, she had handed to the Malfoy's on a plate something that they would have clearly desired, the removal of the muggleborn witch from Hogwarts. Draco would now have no competition for top of the class he had won and she had made it possible.

* * *

Eventually Hermione found her way to the astronomy tower. There she slumped to the ground and sobbed until her tears ran dry and her throat hurt. Emotionally wrung out she stood to take what she suspected might be a last look across the grounds of Hogwarts.

As she dwelt on thoughts of what might become of her she became aware of the footsteps ascending the tower. She knew she couldn't leave without passing whoever was on their way up. She looked for a place to hide but before she could he appeared. Their eyes locked neither spoke.

Draco could tell she had been crying. _Why was she crying?_ It was a stupid question he knew the answer. He wondered should he explain. _What could he say? 'Oh I was a peeping Tom I opened the door even though I knew someone was there, I shouldn't have stayed and stared at your naked body?'_ He couldn't say that, there was nothing he could do, nothing he could say by way of any reasonable explanation.

His face was still stained with her hand the vivid red contrasting against his pale porcelain skin. Hermione wondered if it would bruise. If he would be forced to live for days with the evidence of her assault on him open for all to see. When she thought how that would humiliate him she actually felt ashamed.

Without a word Hermione moved to leave, she would have to walk past him he was blocking her way. As she drew near him for reasons she couldn't fully explain she raised her hand to caress his tender damaged check. She brushed it gently with the back of her hand. It was a wordless apology.

"Goodbye Draco" the words had a finality about them that made him want to stop her. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips. He touched it gently with a silent kiss that said "I'm sorry" words he was both too ashamed and too proud to utter. He released her hand and let her go.

For days afterwards there was no sign of Granger she was clearly avoiding him, he had never known her miss class before. He knew he could have had her expelled but he couldn't bring himself to let his father know. He wondered had she been expelled anyway? Whatever had happened to her he knew that she hadn't told anyone what had happened. Even when she had hissed "pervert" in his ear as she attacked him in the Great Hall she had ensured that only he had heard. In truth, he realised, that despite his many indiscretions towards her she never told anyone. He wondered why.

As the days drew on he had to repeatedly chastise himself, his thoughts strayed again and again to images of the muggle born witch, her back slick with water as it cascaded from her drenched curls. The image had begun to torment him. An aching desperate urge began to creep upon him he wanted to see her again. He looked for her everywhere in every crowd in every corridor. He began to believe he would never see her again but then he told himself what would he do if he did? She was his enemy. She represented everything he had always been told was wrong with the Wizarding World.

How could someone so brilliant and so beautiful be at the same time so wrong? Draco struggled to make sense of this.

Two weeks went by and still there was no sign of Granger, then it happened, what he had feared, his father summoned him home.

* * *

Author's note

The lyrics Hermione sings are from a Christina Perry song 'The Lonely'

The original challenge I was set for this story (ages ago) was to include lyrics from Christina Perri songs.

Some of you might have already spotted the 'Jar of Hearts' there are others if it amuses you to spot them.

As always please, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Stain upon my Soul.**

Draco knew it was only a matter of time before his father heard. He went beyond the grounds of Hogwarts and one of the Malfoy house elves apparated home immediately. As he walked towards the banqueting hall Draco wondered if he should just come clean and tell his father that it wasn't her fault. That he had provoked her, but he knew it wouldn't matter she was a 'Mudblood' his father would most likely congratulate him be proud of him even. He felt nauseous that his father could be proud of what Draco had done. All his life he had attempted to please his father to make him proud in the hope his father would show some affection and now that he had finally achieved this he felt sick.

He threw open the double doors of the banqueting hall with the confidence and self-possession of someone on their own territory but then he stopped dead in his tracks. His father was not alone.

"Ah Draco, at last" his father oozed with false bon aimée.

Draco didn't look at his father his eyes were drawn to the grey complexion of the creature that sat in his father's chair at the head of the table.

"We have something to discuss with you."

He wondered what it was that his father wanted but he quickly realised it was nothing to do with petty childhood squabbles with a mudblood witch.

"Draco you are a man now" his father began "you are a Malfoy and as such you will be expected to take your rightful place in the world alongside me." Draco had just turned 16 a month earlier. In the wizarding world this meant he still wasn't of age. Technically he was not yet an adult. As Draco heard these words a rising sense of panic began to bubble inside him.

"Where's mother?" he asked, Draco knew his mother would never allow this.

"Never mind Draco" his father snapped "pay attention."

"Yes Father" he replied trying to suppress the rising bile in his stomach.

He knew what was coming now. He knew he didn't want it. He also knew he couldn't do anything to avoid it other than lay down his life.

"Draco, you will join the Dark Lord" his father stated imperiously.

Something snapped inside Draco, whether it was his father's imperious tone or the sight of Voldemort he didn't know but his every sinew rebelled. He was not their toy! He didn't know where it came from he had never dared defy his father before but he spat out:

"And what if I don't want to, father?" the last word was laced with so much venom Lucius Malfoy flinched.

Thus far Voldemort had said nothing but at Draco's outburst the self-styled Dark Lord let out a hissing breadth which passed for a mirthless laugh.

"Perhaps the boy is not the whelp you have led me to believe Lucius" he hissed.

"Come boy, walk with me."

Draco felt a shiver of revulsion run down his spine but he did as the Dark Lord asked for he knew Voldemort could snap him like a twig if he so desired.

When they were alone Voldemort began:

"Tell me Draco, do you love your father?" Voldemort questioned placing a death like hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco didn't answer. He was no longer sure. He knew he was angry with his father did that mean he didn't care? Voldemort, receiving no response, changed tack.

"And your mother Draco, surely you love her?"

Again Draco didn't answer he loved his mother with all his heart and soul but he would not satisfy Voldemort with that knowledge. Unabashed by Draco's silence Voldemort pressed on:

"You would want to make your mother proud wouldn't you?" Draco still maintained his silence.

"You would want to keep her safe." Voldemort's tone was now low and menacing. Draco wasn't a fool, he understood the threat. Even without Draco speaking a word Voldemort had sniffed out his weakness. Draco knew he would do what the Dark Lord asked even though his soul rebelled against it.

"Good" Voldemort concluded more brightly "I see we understand each other."

Draco stared stoically at his father as the Dark Lord outline his plan for Draco. When he had finished Draco stood to leave.

"Draco, one thing before you leave."

Draco felt his left forearm slammed into the table. It felt like it was squeezed into a vice. Voldemort glided towards him serpentine in his movements, he drew out his wand and Draco felt the rising pain as the Dark Mark was carved into his pale flesh. He would not cry out and he glared at his father in defiance. Now he knew the answer to Voldemort's question, he hated his father.

Draco understood that his father, in forcing him into the Dark Lord's service, had unwittingly brought an end to the Malfoy line. Despite all his father's talk of blood purity and its superiority the elder Malfoy had condemned his only son and heir to death. Lucius' efforts to perpetuate and protect his dynasty looked destined to bring about its destruction.

When Draco Malfoy returned to Hogwarts that evening he was no longer a child. The games and rivalries he'd had seemed to enjoy were no longer relevant to his life. What there would be left of it. He had once dreamt of a future, a wife, a child. Now he had no future; all that awaited him was a veil of tears.

He sat in the Great Hall at the Slytherin table. His eyes lowered his shoulders hunched. He heard nothing of the conversation around him but then he had a sense that someone's eyes were upon him.

He slowly raised his head; Granger was back and she was looking at him over the top of the mug she was hugging. She just stared, clearly intent on reading his face or his eyes but he ensured he remained inscrutable. He held her gaze for a moment then looked away.

"Malfoy looks different don't you think?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Nah!" Ron responded through a mouthful of food "he still looks like a cocky git."

Hermione knew something was wrong. Something about Malfoy had changed. The "Cocky Git" as Ron so colourfully put it was gone. Over the next few weeks Hermione watched him carefully. He had lost that assured swagger, he rarely ate he just poked at the food and pushed it around his plate. The shadows deepened under his eyes, his skin developed a greyish hue and his eyes, that had been once so alive with mischief, looked flat and lifeless as if his soul were already dead.

Two weeks after he had received the dark mark Draco realised that the only thought that gave him any respite from his living nightmare was his memory of her. The beautiful wet ringlets that had cascaded down her back in the prefect's bathroom, the elegant sway of her hips in the green gown as she walked on his arm at the masquerade ball, the scent of jasmine that hung around her as he breathed her in, the taste of her lips.

He began to watch her closely. He noticed her mannerism the way that she chewed at her lip when she was concentrating on her work. The way stray strands of hair fell across her face and she tucked them behind her ears. The sweet pink lips that he wanted to kiss again before he died.

Draco could no longer delude himself he knew he had feelings for Hermione. If he was entirely honest he had had those feelings for some time but whilst he had still wanted to make his father proud he had been able to trample those feelings, crush them under the weight of his prejudice and his father's expectations. Now that desire to please was gone and there was nothing to hold back those desires he had been so ashamed of and tried so hard to suppress. Now his only hope was that she might show him some kindness in the days that remained him but he knew it was only a fantasy. Draco now realised that nothing ached more than the pain of loving someone forbidden you and nothing hurt more than the sense of waste, the wasted opportunities he should have taken to be close to her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-Acts of betrayal**

 **May 1997**

Hermione followed him heedless of the fact that he had gone into the male bathroom.

"You're not allowed in here" he told her knowing full well that she would not be deterred. He considered levelling his wand at her but part of him felt he deserved whatever she threw at him, a deeper, darker part of him didn't even care if she killed him.

She flew towards him like a locomotive at full steam her hands crashing into his chest and forcing him backwards into the shower stall where the shower automatically sprung to life drenching them both in hot water, neither of them noticed or cared.

"How could you Draco Malfoy?" She shouted at him "how could you do such a thing? She nearly died."

He said nothing just stared at her marvelling at how magnificent she was in her righteous indignation.

"Answer me damn you" she push him again "answer me" she screamed as she began to beat his chest. They were both drenched now his white shirt transparent from the steaming hot torrent that was engulfing them. He raised his forearms to shield himself from her onslaught and she saw it. Black and ominous in its darkness, the inky stain on his skin visible through the cloth of his translucent shirt sleeve.

She snatched his arm, he tried to pull it away, but what did it matter now she had seen it. Draco believed he could read her thoughts; horror, disgust and loathing. She would loath him now how could she not. He was overcome by a sudden swell of emotion, self-loathing mixed with fear and not a little anger.

"No" she shook her head, her water drenched curls flying around her face. "No you can't be."

As he looked down into her face he saw the teardrops form at the corners of her eyes, falling to mingle with those water droplets that had gathered like dew in her upper lashes.

"No you can't be?" She said again softer, a tone of despair in her voice, tears in her eyes as if she cared. Draco felt something inside himself snap. He pulled his arm away dragging his hands through his hair. Grasping fist fulls of it in desperation and he screamed.

His body was wracked through with heart wrenching sobs. She turned to flee she should find Dumbledore but something stopped her his scream was so primal, so raw so desperate.

She could tell he was distressed Draco had begun to claw at the mark. Blood ran down his hand from a wound he had made on his forearm. Part of her, her heart, wanted to comfort him to show him that someone cared. Another part of her, her head, told her that she should leave him and run. It was her heart that won out.

She eased her arms around his waist bracing herself for some kind of attack but as she hugged him to her he collapsed at her feet. She tried to lift him, but he was dead weight. He knelt there like a medieval supplicant awaiting his fate at a fair maiden's hands. She tenderly placed her hands on his pale head gently pulling him towards her so his cheek nestled against her warmth. He was almost catatonic with despair. So she cradled his head running her fingers soothingly over his now slick blond hair. They felt impossibly close, as if he could bury his troubles within her embrace. It was a closeness and intimacy like none Hermione had ever experienced before. She could physically feel his emotions, taste his pain and suffering. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She stood there with him for what seemed like an eternity, she couldn't leave him like this, yet she couldn't seek help either. In truth it was a long time the sun set a deep crimson smear across the horizon and it became dark. Finally Hermione realised she no longer had the strength to hold him. She shifted her weight slightly before she spoke;

"Draco" she tried to rouse him.

"Draco" she tried again tilting his head to try and make eye contact. She ran her hand gently across his face ghosting over his jaw and he looked at her. Finally there was some form of recognition. Looking at him now, she forgave all he had ever done to her. Like this, vulnerable and broken, he was so beautiful. She didn't know whether it was out of compassion or something else but she bent forward and kissed his forehead and then, Merlin forgive her, she kissed his lips.

He responded with a hunger and fire that was devastating, it broke down her defences, it burnt her determination to hate him. It broke down the moral certainty that she had built around her. The certainty that all Death Eaters were evil. She wanted to love him and cherish him but more than anything else she wanted, no she needed, to save him.

* * *

 **June 1997**

Hermione fumbled for her wand as the dark figure of a man appeared before her _Death Eater_ her mind clambered. The first thing she could focus on were a pair of familiar intense silver grey eyes _Malfoy_ she was too astonished to react. If he had meant her any harm she would have been done for. He was so close to her she could feel his breath.

"Run" he said "they are coming" he was about to turn but she just stood there too shocked to move.

"Granger" he hissed shaking her shoulders "you have to get out of here" he continued a note of desperation entering his voice.

"What about you? What about you Draco?" she asked.

He snorted "I'm already dead" his voice was hollow and resigned "at least I can die saving someone worth dying for" he mumbled to himself.

But Hermione had heard him.

"No you can't" she replied, desperation making her words sharper than she had intended. He looked at her confusion knitting his brow.

"It's too late for me too" she finished. She reached up and pulled his face towards her, resting her forehead next to his, her eyes locked with his.

"If you die my heart dies with you."

He closed his eyes as if steeling himself to go out into a raging storm.

"Damn it" he snarled and then seized her lips with a force that propelled her backwards into the wall. It was so intense, there was so much despair, so much longing in it but at the same time it felt so much like hope.

He pulled away from her and turned to leave.

"Get out of here Granger, you've given me a desire to live, don't let me lose it again. PLEASE go now."

"I'll find you" she called to him as tears stung her eyes and she ran away leaving her heart bleeding behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Battle of Hogwarts**

 **2nd May 1998**

In the chaos following Harry's resurrection Hermione had become separated from Ron. She had looked for her friend inside the castle but when she couldn't find him she began to make her way outside again. By the time she reached the staircases they were partially destroyed. Her route out was blocked. Hermione's only hope of escape was to either go back into the jaws of battle of duel Death Eaters whose skills were superior to her own or levitate herself across the breech in the stairs which would leave her vulnerable to assault. She didn't think she had the strength left to cast a protective enchantment and to levitate too.

Deciding that the latter option was the better of 2 evils she swiftly moved to levitate across the gapping chasm. She had almost made it when she heard it, maniacal laughter, 'Bellatrix' she was hit with the curse before she reached safety, desperately she stretched forward to grab the edge of the destroyed 4th floor landing.

Bellatrix cackled again, Hermione knew she could do nothing. Her wand had fallen into the chasm she was defenceless.

"Draco" she heard the tone of surprise in Bellatrix's voice before she saw him. He looked like an avenging angel, beautiful and without mercy.

"Aunt Bella" he responded menacingly. Hermione sensed what he was about to do and she was afraid for him. Bellatrix was peerless in her duelling skills.

"No Draco, you can't" she screamed.

"Oh Drakie dear, does the little mudblood have a crush on you?"

Hermione realised that Bellatrix was so emotionally castrated that she didn't recognise the look on Draco's face for what it was.

"Maybe I should save her for you, a little treat for after the battle" Bellatrix crowed.

Draco had a split second to decide whether to save Hermione and deal with his aunt or allow Bellatrix to torture Hermione again.

Even though he knew it might cost him his life, Draco couldn't bear to see Hermione suffer at his aunt's hands a second time. He knew he had the element of surprise. Bellatrix would not expect this, in truth she probably thought him a coward.

"Come on Draco" Bellatrix said impatiently "we haven't got all day. Make your mind up."

'"Yes Aunt, now you must understand that if I don't kill her myself we will both be disappointed" Draco said his trademark smirk appearing on his face.

Draco slowly raised his wand; Bellatrix licked her lips in anticipation and began to cackle.

"Stupefy"

Bellatrix collapsed.

"Obilivate"

Draco knew he could not allow his Aunt Bella to remember if he had any chance of surviving and he knew he couldn't kill Bellatrix if he ever hoped to have any respect and redemption. He turned as Hermione screamed, she had finally lost her grip and she was falling.

* * *

Hermione fell screaming just as she was about to hit the floor she felt her momentum slow.

Then she felt herself rise. The question was who was levitating her?

Hermione closed her eyes. If she was going to die she preferred not to look at Bellatrix's insane continence again.

She was surprised to find a pair of arms encircled her gently. She opened her eyes to see him staring at her.

"Quickly" he began "we have to get out of here."

She was so shocked, he had saved her, she allowed him to lead her by the hand out of the castle. As they reached the relative safety of the grounds Hermione crumpled, tears began to roll down her checks and her shoulders shook with sobs.

Where were her friends? Were they still alive? And why had he saved her?

Draco didn't know what to do as she stood there sobbing he realised that he wanted, no needed to comfort her. Tentatively he held out an arm and placed it around her shoulders. When she didn't shrug him off he pulled her closer. He would hold her tight and protect her even if it was the last thing he did. Suddenly a green light flashed in his proliforal vision.

" Dolohov!" he pushed Hermione out of the way so she was partially hidden by the shadow of a great oak that stood at the edge of the forbidden forest.

"Malfoy, what are you doing with the Mudblood?" he questioned Draco a look of suspicion on his face.

"What's it to you if a want to have a bit of fun with her?"

"Hmm" Dolohov looked at him curiously "I wouldn't have thought you would want to soil your hands let alone anything else, well you know what to do when you've done."

Draco waited until Dolohov had disappeared into the distance.

He let out a breath he had not known he was holding. Then he returned to the golden girl of Gyrffindor. Although she was battle scared she still looked beautiful in the dappled moonlight.

At that moment Draco wanted her so much that the pain was physical, debilitating. He screwed up his face, the agony momentarily visible on his face.

"Are you ok?" she asked placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He knew he should shrug it off as if it burned but he didn't want to. She was so close now he could breathe her in. He knew he was in too deep now the desire to love her was drowning him. A look of concern crossed her face and she raised her other hand gently to his cheek. It was intended as a sympathetic gesture but it drew her closer still, he couldn't breathe, sweat began to bead on his brow with the effort of maintaining his control.

She was looking deep into his eyes and he knew he couldn't do it anymore; his heart would tear him apart if he couldn't love her.

"Hermione" it was a pained, plaintive cry as he lowered his head to her shoulder.

* * *

Hermione could feel his breath on her neck, it was quick and he seemed as if he was struggling to breathe. She wondered if he was wounded. Hermione reached out to take his face in her hands desperately searching his eyes to try and reach his soul to figure out what was wrong. His eyes were a whirlpool of emotion, they drew her in, she felt drawn to him as if by magnets. She wanted to taste his lips again. 'Hell she might die before the day was out' she thought. She felt embolden if not made reckless by this thought and she rose up on her toes to reach up and kissed him.

It was not a gentle or tender kiss she wanted to devour him. This was nothing like the kiss she had shared earlier with Ron. That kiss was sweet a moment when they sought each other's solace. It did not burn like this, it did not seer her soul like kissing Draco did it did not make her pine for his touch.

Draco had lost all sense of reason and reality; he felt a flame shoot through him at the touch of her lips. It was so intense he wanted to crush anything and everything that might come between them.

He wanted to feel this again, he wanted to live, he wanted her no matter what it took, what he had to do. If he had to pull down the stars to reach her, he would do it. If he could save the world, but not her, then the world could burn. What every it took to win her, her trust, her respect, her love he would do it.

"Malfoy" it was Ron, eyes bulging, face as red as his hair from anger and exhaustion.

"Let her go" Ron continued.

Before anyone had a chance to explain or react Ron began to fire hex at Draco.

"Protego" Hermione muttered using wandless magic and placing herself between Ron and Draco.

"Go" she told Draco "be safe, be happy," she paused fleetingly then added in a whisper that only he could hear "be loved Draco Malfoy."

Draco felt tears welling in his eyes, she was dismissing him, he had saved her life and she was dismissing him.

 _Goodbye, be safe, be happy, be loved_ he wished her back knowing that she would never know he wanted those things for her too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-Bitter**

Bitter was the air that her over exerted lungs tried to breathe. Bitter was the taste of the blood that ran from her damaged lips. Bitter too the sound of weeping that split the night. As Hermione looked around her there was no celebration, no one exalted in their victory, the cost had been too great.

As she glanced around her the castle, that had been her second home, lay in ruins. A fine layer of ash, like macabre snow, covered ever surface and the once bright frames of the castle looked out like blind eyes upon the scene of devastation. To Hermione none of this mattered as long as those she loved had survived. She found Harry his head bowed in exhaustion at the foot of what remained of the Grand Staircase, final she found Ron but as she went to run and embrace him she caught the stillness in his eyes and she held herself back. Taking in the wider scene Hermione realised the Weasley's were mourning one of their own. Hermione couldn't approach them, even though she was their friend, it felt like an intrusion it was too private.

As she continued to look around her eyes caught a flash of pale blond hair on the head of one of the fallen. The blanket did not fully cover the head and Hermione felt herself panic, she thought she was about to faint. It was a few moments before her head caught up with her body's reaction. "Malfoy?" the question was barely audible. _Was he dead?_ she wondered, she had to know. Tentatively she approached the blanket that covered the still form. As she withdrew the shroud she thought she might vomit. The whole side of the face was missing she could no longer tell who this was, her breath had shortened she could feel the encroaching panic she needed to turn the head to be sure. Gently holding the chin she turned the face towards her, the blank blue eye stared at her soulless and opaque, yet she let out a sigh of relief. _It's not him, it's not him._

Hermione didn't understand, why did she care so much what had happened to him? She wasn't sure but somehow she did care she didn't think she could bare it if he was gone. Tears began to fill her eyes was it the shock of it all or was it the not knowing? She thought she had seen him walk away from the castle with his family but she couldn't be sure. She needed to know he was safe. The bitterness returned with the thought that she might never see him again. Bitter was a world without her fallen angel.

* * *

It was over Voldemort was dead. At first he experienced a feeling of relief that he had survived but too quickly reality kicked in. He saw the dead and wounded who were being carried to the Great Hall. _Please Merlin don't let her be one of them_ he uttered a silent prayer. Draco had to know she was alright even though she had dismissed him. He followed a few other students towards the Great Hall. There lay row upon row of the fallen covered with a colourful assortment of house blankets which somehow all seemed to Draco to be grey. _What did it matter what house they were?_ Draco wondered, they were all alike in death. As he watched he saw Granger gently replacing the blanket over one of the dead. He watched as she closed her eyes taking a moment to gain her composure _was it someone she had known?_ she looked relieved, perhaps it was not who she had thought it was.

He began to feel uncomfortable, it wasn't that he was around death, it was the glares he was receiving, he could tell that people were looking at him with disgust and suspicion, he was a known Death Eater, it was a wonder no one had hexed him. He needed to leave before they did. He suspected he would be sent to Azkaban for taking the mark. The irony of this was not lost on Draco as there was no justice in this, he had not taken the mark willingly but he doubted they would care. Someone needed to pay and it most likely would be him. It was as he had this thought that Hermione spotted him.

"No Hermione, leave him for the Aurors you've done enough." Harry told her taking hold of her arm to restrain her. She shock it off and ran towards Malfoy. Draco wasn't sure what she was going to do, he held his wand tight behind his back. As she got nearer he could tell she was actually nervous.

"Malfoy" she took another steading breath "Draco" she began again more gently "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life, I don't know why you did it…"

"Don't you?" he interrupted, _had she really no idea how he felt?_

She stared at him for a moment a look of confusion crossed her face.

"Hermione" it was Weasley, "come away" the weasel began to drag her away, she looked back over her shoulder as she was being frog marched back towards the surviving members of the Order. She had gone about two meters when she shook off Weasley, spun on her heels and rushed back towards Draco.

"Thank you" she said again but this time to the shock of many onlookers she kissed him gently on his right cheek then moved back towards her friend as a blush spread across Draco's face.

"What the hell was that about" Weasley demanded loudly.

"I needed to thank him."

"What the bloody hell for? Being a Death Eater, standing by and letting them torture you…"

Draco's hand drifted involuntarily to his face, he zoned out as he had the suspicion that that soft sweet kiss might be the last act of tenderness he would ever experience. How fitting it should come from her.

He was snapped out of his reverie as he heard a voice say his name.

"Draco Malfoy, surrender your wand, you are under arrest."

The hall was deathly silent as yet another drama unfolded before them but if they had expected a struggle, or a temper tantrum that would see Malfoy hexed, they were sadly disappointed. Draco made no attempt to resist as he was disarmed and his hands magically bound behind his back.

Two Aurors grabbed his arms and none too gently began to march him out of the hall. He searched for her to take one last look, to fix that face in his memory, something sweet and pure to sustain him and keep him sane in Azkaban.

She was biting her lip an immense look of sadness on her face. He willed her to smile for him, one smile. As if she heard his thoughts she looked at him and although it was fleeting and barely there for a moment the trace of a smile crossed her face. It was enough he thought something to hold on to, something to save his worthless soul and his sanity.

Hermione watched him go and she knew she would do anything in her power to save him because she understood now that deep down there was a good man, a soul that was worth saving. It would be her cause now the war was over and she had never lost a cause.

* * *

As Hermione shook off his arm Harry watched as she hurtled towards Malfoy, for a moment he thought she might hex the blond, but then she seemed to calm.

"You have got to help him" a soft, even voice broke into his thoughts. Harry looked at her bewilder.

"What? Why Luna?"

Anyone else would have called the blonde girl daft but Harry had grown to respect her insight. Luna often saw things others could not.

"Look at him Harry, look at his face" Harry looked but at first he failed to see anything. Malfoy's pale porcelain skin was splattered with blood and smeared with dirt but then Harry saw it. The intensity in Malfoy's gaze as he looked at Hermione.

"You see it now, don't you?" Harry nodded shocked by this revelation.

"He's in love with her Harry," Luna confirmed for him continuing "he's been in love with her for a long time, but he was afraid to acknowledge it even to himself."

Harry wondered why Luna was talking about bloody Malfoy's love life, why should he care? As if reading his mind Luna spoke again in her calm even tone.

"Now look at her Harry, look how she is looking at him" Luna paused for Harry to look at his friend's face. Like Malfoy she was covered in the grime of battle but as he watched her Harry realised something that shocked him to the core. Hermione was looking at Malfoy, the boy who had been his nemesis, as if he had hung the moon and as this realisation dawned, as if to confirm the thought, Hermione reached up and kissed the blond on his cheek. It was tender and private and Harry turned away feeling like an voyeur.

Luna had waited until she thought Harry understood.

"Help him Harry because if they take him down they will take Hermione with him" she paused "don't do it for him do it for Hermione. If she ever realises you could have helped and you didn't she will never forgive you. Don't let old childhood rivalries cost you her friendship and cost him his life."

Harry thought he had done with being the saviour of the wizarding world but it would seem that there was still one more life for him to save. Harry understood. What had Malfoy done really? He had taken the dark mark, he had let Death Eaters into Hogwarts, but he had refused to kill Dumbledore and he had refused to betray them to Bellatrix at Malfoy manor. Harry watched Malfoy being led away and wondered what was Malfoy really guilty of other than being Lucius Malfoy's son.

Harry looked at his friend again he could see the tears welling in her eyes. Luna was right he was sure and although Hermione might not realise it she had strong feelings for the blond Syltherin. Harry knew he would have to help.


	13. Chapter 13

**Epilogue**

2008

Hermione had not seen Draco since his release from Azkaban. She had not in truth expected to see him ever again. He seemed to avoid her at all cost. She was sure that the worst of it was over now that the first encounter with him was out of the way. Now she had seen his face again and heard his voice. Now she had seen him walk away apparently unaffected by seeing her. "He would have looked back" she told herself, " if he still cared, he would have looked back." What a fool she had been to wait for him. But then again, it wasn't that she hadn't had other choices, she had, it was just when it came down to it she couldn't move on from loving him.

* * *

Draco exited Flourish & Blotts with Granger's new book in hand. Absently he flicked to the dedication.

 _To the boy I should never have dared to love,_

' _Never' is a very longtime._

 _With love_

 _Hermione._

He read it again carefully. He wasn't sure exactly what she meant but he could hazard a guess. Reading between the lines she was telling him that what he thought could never be might in fact be possible. He remembered a conversation they had once had about her fictional hero. She had told him:

'He always had the choice, he was a rich and powerful man.'

He recalled thinking back then that he didn't have a choice but if he had had one he would never ever have left her side. She was right 'never' was a very long time and he did have a choice now. He could continue his lonely seclusion until age and infirmity robed him of his memory of her or he could take a chance.

For once in his life Draco decided to take a gamble on an outcome where the odds were at best 50/50. He reasoned that if he lost she would at least let him down gently and what was a moments humiliation weighed against a life time of loneliness. He turned around and headed back into the store.

Hermione had just begun to pack her bag. Harry was at the back of the store trying to get away from an over enthusiastic 'fan'.

"Oh" she said clearly startled to see him again so soon "did you forget something."

"No" _I remember everything, every moment that we shared_ he continued silently.

"Oh" she repeated clearly uncertain what to say next.

"Will you have dinner with me this evening?" He asked hastily.

"Oh" she said again before after a moments hesitation she added "I'm sorry I can't."

Draco's nerve failed him he had tried but perhaps he had misinterpreted her dedication after all.

"Well perhaps some other time." He concluded backing out towards the door a slight tinge of colour on his pale alabaster checks.

Hermione panicked, she couldn't let him leave.

"Draco" she called urgently. He stopped his hand on the door handle, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm dinning with Harry and Ginny tonight but tomorrow..." she trailed off unsure of herself whilst at the same time begging every deity she knew of not to let his pride get in the way. She hadn't intended to reject him a moment ago. _Please, please God_ she pleaded.

He still didn't turn around.

"7pm, I'll owl you".

 _Yes_ inwardly Hermione celebrated.

Draco didn't turn around. He left the store already think of ways he could woo her, ways he could prove she was justified in believing that he was a better man. Passers by must have thought him mad as he walked back down Diagon Alley his smirk slowing turning to a huge grin.

 _The world has gone mad_ he thought _I'm going on a date with Hermione Granger._

The End

* * *

 **Author's note**

So now we know why Draco and Hermione might have a relationship. Nicely poised for a sequel what do you think?

Please review.


End file.
